Memories lost
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Keira greene, powerful Volturi member sent to Forks. Alice cullen, vegatarian vampire, daughter of the coven leader that Keira is sent to keep an eye on. With her loyalty to her own coven can Keira keep her promises, not fall for the pixie, and do her job, or is it all inevitable?
1. Welcome to Forks

**This story is going to be and Alice/OC story F/F, and my OC is going to be Keira Greene. The story will be written from her point of view.**

**Oh and just to say that this story will have quite a few (lot) flash backs. I'm sorry if that bothers you but it is necessary. They won't happen in every chapter, but they will happen quite a bit. And I've also changed Alice's date of birth, and the year she was changed, it was kind of a necessity for the story. Sorry if that bothers you,**

**Before you start reading there are a few things that you should know about the vampires in this story:**

**After a vampire reaches a certain age (Differs for every vampire) the sparkling in the sun starts to fade. I found that to be very strange and to an extent quite annoying, in twilight so I decided to change it.**

**Newborns aren't stronger than any other vampire when first turned because all others vampires strength, speed etc, are improved over time with training and experience, where as a newborns have only be turned so they'll be weaker than the rest unless have the proper training.**

**Vampire's that feed off humans are stronger than vampire's who feed of animals, that is due to them drinking their natural food source, it's more nutritional for them than animals are.**

**Vampire's are able to cry, sleep and faint/collapse but nearly all of them think it's a nuisance and a waste of time, so they refrain themselves from doing so. But they can't through up or catch any colds or illnesses.**

**I would say more about the vampires, but I'm afraid I can't since that if I did it would spoil some things that are later to come. Thanks for reading this authors note, and I hope you enjoy the story. I will be updating every couple of weeks, so you won't need to wait that long for another chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart my OC's, Stephanie Meyer owns the rest.**

**CHAPTER 1-Welcome to Forks, sunny with a side of sparkly vampire**

I look out the window as I drive, at the thick green forest surrounds the road; it seems to go on forever. It wouldn't surprise if it did. I push my foot down harder on the accelerator and speed my car up, hoping to get to my house before the weather get any worse.

A few more minutes pass and I spot a dull and dirty sign that says 'welcome to Forks', I scoff. Thanks for that information. A clap of thunder makes me jump. "For fuck sake. Someone is going to have to remind me while I'm moving here, again." I say to the quiet of my car. I shrug when not hearing anything back, not that I expected to. I reach my hand out and turn the heating on; even though I don't feel the cold it makes me seem at least semi-normal. A bump in the road makes groan, I just had to come to this place. Well I'm not even in the town yet and I already want to leave, this place is going to suck. I just know it.

I lean forward and put on a c.d maybe music will help me cheer up. I flick over to track three and smile as I start to sing along. I see a few buildings up ahead and slow down, I'd hate to cause a scene so early upon my arrival. I drive through the first street and chuckle. "I know my car is gorgeous, but does everybody feel the need to stare at it." I'm not even joking. Everybody glances at my car as I drive through the town. I go through the small town and out too another main road in a matter of minutes, I take a left off the road and follow a narrow dirt path before it opens up into a clearing. I grin widely.

I practically squeal as I hop out of my car and run to the steps of my gorgeous house. It's turned out much better than I thought it would.

. I knew those humans I employed could do it, but they could have done it quicker, I have been waiting months for them to finish. I sigh, but with the size of the house it's understandable. They are pathetic weak humans after all. I look up at the house. It has three floors (Including the ground floor), most of the building is glass, and what isn't, is finely polished mahogany wood. I open the large glass front door and walk in. It's all open space with the living room, straight ahead, a kitchen further in the room and off to the left. I have a games room on the first floor with the pool, the bedroom and bathrooms are on the second floor. There is a four car garage to the side of the house and there is a gym on the second floor next to the pool.

I love having money, that's got to be the best part about living this long. Well one of the best that's for sure, but it'll always come second best to the amazing sex. Since we don't need rest or get tired it is much more enjoyable and pleasurable than what any human could ever experience.

I realise that I've stayed on the front steps and I haven't moved an inch causing me to frown. I really need to kick my habit of daydreaming. I frown, but turns back to my car.

I smile, I might as well take a gander at the 'town', well what there is of it anyway. I walk back out of my house and back along the dirt road. I look up at the sky, the rain hasn't gotten any worse, it's actually gotten better much to my relief. Thank you, whoever the heck is up there; because I can't stand the rain. You would think with me being a vampire that I would like the cold, the wet, snow and ice and all that crap, but no. I can't stand being wet, it makes my clothes stick to me and it's uncomfortable. And when it's cold I have to breathe and make myself appear human, it is so annoying to have to do, and I almost forget to do it sometimes. Well when I hang around humans that is, since they tend to notice on little things, like me not breathing for an example. This doesn't happen often, since I don't like befriending humans, but the ones I've had have turned out to be friendly and trust-worthy people. I sigh, but that's all changed now, and I don't plan on making friends any time soon.

I shake my head my long black hair scattering everywhere. I pull it back into a ponytail and tuck it under my hood as I pull it over my head and zip up the front of it hastily. I do a quick scan of the woods and when I'm positive that no-one is around I break out into a run. I love running. It's my favourite pass time, I also love baseball and blood. Not the foul tasting animal blood that some 'vegetarian' vampires drink. God no, that stuff is disgusting. If I could have been sick from drinking it, I would have thrown it up everywhere the last time I tried the vile crap. I prefer the warm thick blood straight from the source, a human. I love how they squirm and cry as I bite into them, the smell of fear as they know that they're going to die.

Fuck.

I feel the burn of my thirst build up in my throat, I know my eyes are turning black. I can feel them change and cloud over into a black ink colour, almost as dark as the night sky that will soon take over the sky. I need to hunt, but not before I take a look around, and I can't very well do it in daylight, even if it is evening now.

The wind picks up and I pull my hoodie tighter around my body as I run.

The wind whips around me and I have trouble keeping my hood on top of my head to keep my hair from knotting and getting all tangled up.

I reach the man road in a matter of seconds and I cross over. I hear the sound of the cars as they roam around, mindless people talking, there a feet rustling, the sound of people shuffling inside of their coats. I hear laughing and grin. I zone in on the laughing and walk around the town until I reach where it's coming from. It's a bar. Great. Now all I have to do is wait. For the record, I hate waiting.

I walk over the road so I can sit on a bench and watch the bar. The laughing gets louder after a couple of minutes and a few guys run out, stumbling over their own feet. I groan. It can't be them; it's still too bright for me to feed yet.

I close my eyes and lie down on the hard bench. I can feel the metal digging into my back and frown, that's just what I need while I wait.

My eyes are blurry when I sit up, the sky is also black and the streetlights are on. Looks like I fell asleep. I stretch my arms above me making my back crack. I groan, maybe I missed my chance. The door opens a few seconds later and I lock my eyes onto the drunken man who stumbles out. He has clouded blue eyes, a stupid smile plastered on his face, and blonde hair. He trips over his own feet and falls on the pavement. I hear a smack and him laughing, but he doesn't move he just lays there. Stupid ass. He better get up otherwise I'm just going to walk over to him, pick him up and drag him into the next secluded area I find.

I see a woman strut passed him quickly, she spares a glance down at him and her wary eyes dart back up at the street. I glare at the druken man as his eyes follow her. He clumsily clambers to his feet and staggers after her. His breathing is heavy and his eyes are going darker. I glare, stupid douche. If he's actually is thinking about what I think he's thinking about, I'm going to smack him. Maybe it's good idea that I do this. I'd rather him be dead than him living and raping that girl. I stand up off the bench and follow him as he follows her. I stick to the shadows and I speed up as he turns a corner. I end up following him down and alley. Original, I know. The girl starts to run and so does the ass. I pick up my speed and launch myself into him and push him against the wall. I cover his mouth as he screams and whimpers and turn to watch the girl to make sure she's run away from here. I smile when I see her run around the corner, and hear her not stop running for about another street or two.

Good.

I turn back to the whimpering man...uh-boy. As I get a closer look at him I realise he can't be no more than eighteen years old. I remove my cold pale hand from his mouth glide it down his cheek and under his jaw. I sigh, poor boy. "W-what a-re you d-doi-oing." He manages to say in a small broken voice, which slurs, and if I didn't have my excellent hearing I wouldn't have been able to make out what he was saying. I chuckle darkly, his eyes go wide. He obviously noticed my fangs. Good, then I won't have to explain anything. Not that I would have, how stupid to you think I am? My grip tightens around his jaw and I bring my mouth to his neck, I hover over his artery, I smell the sweat drip off him and I smile.

I lick his neck, slowly dragging my tongue up and down to torment him a bit. He tastes like alcohol and smoke, not a good combination. I pull back and see that he's crying. I kiss his tear as it rolls down his face, his eyes are wider now and he's openly sobbing. I smirk before putting my lips back to his neck. I press my teeth there lightly, and he waves his arms about and screams. For fucks sake. I let go of his arm that I'm holding onto and remove the one from his jaw so I'm holding against the wall by his mouth. His warm salty tears soak my hand. I chuckle, he has no idea what's happening, probably with his mind still being in a drunken haze.

I groan as I sink my teeth into his neck. His warm blood slides down my throat; I moan and drink faster, making sure to get every drop. His body goes limp and I hold him up by his arm. I pull away from him and sigh. "Fuck that felt good." My fangs shrink back and my eyes un-cloud and turn back to their original deep blue colour. I wipe my hand across my mouth, my wrist slides across so easily. That's when I notice that I'm covered in blood. I look back down at the boy. His jacket is soaked with sweat, and his pants are wet. I laugh, the poor boy pissed himself. Well there's a first time for everything. I bend crouch down next to him. God he smells bad. I wrinkle my nose while my hands search through his jacket pockets. I find a wallet and pull it out. There's no money but there is an I.D and a driver's licence.

I throw the licence on the floor and look at the I.D. My fingers smear blood on the laminated bit of card and I smile. Such a beautiful colour. I wipe the blood off with the sleeve of my hoodie and look at the boy's picture and name. "Sorry about that-uh Mike Newton, but I was hungry and you were going to be a dick. So I really couldn't help myself." I kick his arm with my foot. It wobbles before going slack again. "I _really_ am sorry." I say sarcastically. I can still taste his blood in my mouth. I put my fingers in my mouth, swirling my tongue around them, savouring the sweet taste.

I shake my head, say good bye and run away from him. I stick to the shadows like I'm glued to them. It'd be no good if somebody saw me running away from him, which would just make it worse for me.

I make it out of the small town and to the miles of forest that surround it. The leaves rustle as I run. I hear the sound of a stream so I change my direction and run straight for it, I Was planning on running up a cliff but right now with the blood sticking to me the stream sounds more appealing.

The stream turns out to be a shallow river. I slip my clothes off and wade out into it. It reaches to my waist and I sigh. I bend down, my hair falls into the river. I chuckle and cup the water in my hands before splashing it on my face. Fuck it. I fall back into the water. It almost feels as if I'm floating as I lay under it. I don't need to breathe and I can't feel the cold of the water. I'm almost weightless. I run my hands over my throat, neck and shoulders, scraping off any of the blood that hasn't already come off.

My hands freeze as they trace my collar bone. I can hear someone; they're running straight for me. Well at least I'm clean now. I begrudgingly swim up to the surface then over to the edge and pull myself up. The rocks are uncomfortable as I walk over them and over to where I left my clothes. I pull my hoodie on, not bothering with my t-shirt, and underwear. The running thing is closer now, I can smell it. I pull up my trouser just as he walks over to me. He's got short golden hair, topaz eyes and a fierce gaze. He smells strange, I take a longer sniff and realise why. He's an animal drinker. I growl, such a disgrace to vampires, I hate them. They're such cowards, afraid of hurting people. It's such a stupid reason to feed of animals, because people hurt people everyday so why not help them along.

He puts his hand in his grey coat pocket and his fierce glare turn into a smile. I frown. "What are you so smiley about." I ask him.

He sighs. "Nothing." He takes a step closer and holds out his hand. I growl and glare at him. He's a good boy and drops his hand. If his suit has anything to go by, and his nice shoes, he seems a bit stuck up. "I'm Edward Cullen." God, even his voice sounds snobbish; maybe he thinks I should know who he is. I scoff, if anything he should know who I am.

"Why would I want to know your name?" He frowns, then unexpectedly chuckles.

"It's called being polite. Now I've told you my name this is where you tell me yours." I laugh.

"Not in your dreams boy. I don't know you and I don't care for you so just leave me alone. In-case you didn't know I was in the middle of a bath, which you so happily interrupted." He rubs the back of his neck and I smirk.

When he looks back to me, I deepen my gaze and really look into his eyes. I see specks of green deep inside. I feel like I'm being sucked inside and I smile. It's working. I search around and I realise that he's a mind reader. I look in further and see a brunette, he's saving her from a truck, and she looks petrified. Then they're playing baseball, James shows up, there's a ballet studio, lots of blood and fire. Venom coursing, high pitched screams followed by pain. Then in a flash they're in a hospital, the snobby guy is there, with the brunette. How sweet, he's mated to a human. No wait that's just weird, poor human getting forced into this world. It'll probably kill her in the end, or get her turned. I look further, things start to get blurry. I see gold eyes and short black spiky hair. I'm assaulted by the scent of vanilla and the word pixie immediately comes to mind, I grin. I want to investigate further, but as soon as I start to see this 'pixie' it goes foggy and blurry. My head starts to burn and I pull from Edward's mind. My eyes focus again and Edward is looking at me strangely. Good, he can't read my mind now. I thought that wouldn't work for a seconds.

His face turns into a frown. He looks confused. "I just came to find out who you were and to see you. I need to make sure you won't be any harm to my family." I laugh. Oh this is good, a coven calling themselves a family. This is rich, fucking brilliant. He glares at me; surely he's upset that I'm laughing at him.

"Continue." I manage to push out while chuckling loudly.

"Like I said, I came to see if you're a threat to my family." I snicker. He growls but continues. "Are you?"

"Not for the moment, I can promise you that if you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours." He nods his head.

"Thanks you, that's all I ask for." I smell that vanilla scent and walk towards Edward. It seems to be pulling me in, maybe he knows where this scent is coming from. Edward Cullen stays perfectly still as I stand toe to toe with him. I want to look into his mind again, maybe find out who smells so delicious, but I refrain and step back.

"Now that we've come to an agreement, I must go. It was nice meeting you, and I hope we can be friends." I laugh, not likely little boy. He smiles at me then runs off. I see his every blurred movement and grin. He's slow, I could out run him if I wanted.

Such a silly boy, he's so young too. I smile as I think about the pixie, and who it is. And I can't help but feel as if I know her. Maybe she'll recognise me and help me remember. Okay Keira enough of this, I know you're having trouble with memory, but don't get your hopes up. She not might even know you. It could just smell like someone back from Volterra. I say to myself, it usually works but the scent still lingers in my nose.

I run back to my house, I still have a lot of unpacking to do since I asked the movers to put all my stuff in my bedroom. I walk in the house and kick off my shoes; my wet feet slap the floor echoing through my empty home as I run up the stairs at a human speed. When I reach the first floor I strut down a few more hallways then go up another set of stairs to the top floor. The top floor is basically a huge open space, sectioned off by pillars and glass walls. It has a small bathroom with two baths and a shower. I have a wall to wall bookcase and a small desk where I can put my laptop. On the far left side of my room is a door, it leads to my walk in wardrobe. My queen size bed is against the glass wall and I smile. I can see the forest as it stretches for miles. I wiggle my pale and well manicured toes and look down onto the soft brown carpet. I frown, if only all these boxes weren't everywhere.

I get to work on my clothes, putting them in my walk in wardrobe then settle on my electronics, like my TV, radio, CD player, laptop and iPod. When that's finished I finish rearranging my furniture, putting it all where I like it and not where the movers decided it would look best.

I let out an un-needed breathe of air as I collapse on my bed. The ceiling is white and shiny, I like it. I can even see my reflection. I look around. They really have done a fabulous job on this house. It's a perfect place to call home, even if it is in a small crappy town.

I smile, but it drops when I sense someone watching me. I jump of the bed and look out of my window. My eyes land on gold, curious eyes and I glare. I didn't mean to, my face fell like that as soon as I spotted them. They're only there for a few more seconds before they run away. I groan when I catch that wonderful scent and lean against the glass wall. It's taking everything I have to not follow the beautiful eyes, but I need sleep. After all I do have to go to school tomorrow.

That's going to get interesting.

I lie back on my bed. Dark brown eyes float around my mind before I finally succumb to a peaceful sleep.

'_I love you, and no-one will ever change that. Not even those stupid parents of yours, I won't let them. I know...we can run away, you won't have to go to that horrible place then will you? And we can be together'_

**Authors note:**

**Thanks so much for reading, leave your thought in a review if you like. I do read all of them, I just don't reply to them all. (Not all of them can be replied to.) Thanks again, I hope you liked it.**

**Lia**

**P.S- If you would like to do me a favour and draw Keira I would greatly appreciate it. I could tell you what she looks like, or you could ask questions on the basic things that you'd like to know and draw it based on them. *Sigh*I'm hoping someone would like to, it would be so awesome for someone to try. Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you soon.**


	2. Meeting the sparkly vampire

**Thanks for the reviews guys, glad you like it :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 2-Meeting the sparkly vampire**

The beating of their fragile hearts, the look of awe on their faces as they stare at me. It's almost enough to make me snap and drain them all of blood. The sound of it flowing through their veins is so tempting; it would be so easy to take. My thoughts are interrupted by the teacher, and his gruff voice speaking loudly to the room. "Class, this is Keira Greene. She's just moved over from England and is joining us here in Forks. I expect you all to be well behaved. If I hear any words other than nice between you guys. I'll be having a talk with each of you." Mr Ryan says to the class as they gawk at me. I spy an empty seat at the back; it's next to a young looking girl. She's got dark hair and is wearing thin framed glasses. She seems nice enough, maybe she won't be much of an annoyance as most of the other people in the class I know will irritate me.

"Now Keira, take the spare seat at the back with Angela." Lucky me. I nod and I walk over to the girl when she raises her hand timidly to show who she is. If I were still my human self I would've have stumbled over my own feet, or someone's bag; but now as a vampire I make it to my seat gracefully without stumbling. Even with the entire class watching me, I don't feel awkward, like I would have as a human.

I put my bag on the back of the chair and sit down. I'm handed a book by Mr Ryan and I pull out a pen from the front pocket of my bag. I open the book and take notes of what the teacher is saying. I stay like this-concentrating on my work- until the scent of vanilla pours into my nose half an hour later.

My hand tightens around the pen, making me aware of how easily I could snap it, but I don't want to draw attention to myself. I drop it on the table with a small thunk as I feel my eyes cloud over, quickly I reach back into my bag and pull out my one way mirror sunglasses (I put them in there this morning in-case a situation like this should arise.) I manage to slip them on, but everyone gives me a funny look. It's almost like they've never seen sunglasses before, I grin, that could be a possibility since they do live in Forks. I return their looks with a sharp glare and they quickly shy away and look back to Mr Ryan as he speaks.

I scribble down notes for a couple more minutes before a shadow appears in my left eye next to the desk. "No sunglasses in my class." His rough voice barks. He holds out his hand as if he expects me to hand them over. I scoff and look at him making him glare at me in return. "Hand them over Miss Greene." I chuckle and he puts his hand on my desk. I want to snap it maybe hear the bones crack and watch the blood pour from his wrist, but I think that it would be more fun to make him angry while sitting in the middle of class with a bunch of witnesses...uh-I mean teenage students around us.

"And why should I do that Mr Ryan?" His glare intensifies; I think he expects me to cower because he is an adult, and is taller than me because I'm sitting. But he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. By the end of the week he's going to regret it, I guarantee it.

"Because I am your teacher and I am telling you to, now hand them over." I chuckle.

"That is one fucked up reason." I pull my glasses down to the bridge of my nose and force my own burning stare onto him. His eyes widen as he sees my black eyes. "If I want to wear them, then I am going to wear them. There's nothing you can do about it, and besides its just sunglasses. Your making it seem like I have to hand over a murder weapon." His glare drops and he walks back to the front of the class and carries on the lesson. Which I'm thankful for at the moment, but it's probably going to come back and bite me in the ass by the end of the week, if not earlier.

As soon as he's back at the front behind the safety of his desk a knock sounds at the door. Mr Ryan begrudgingly gets up and opens it with a frown; he's starting to make me wonder if he ever smiles.

He lets in a young girl. She has short dark brown hair almost black, gold eyes and the word pixie runs around my head going in circles. Well more like dances, skips and hops. I gasp and she looks at me. The pixie girl smiles , making me grin. She smiles softly back at me, this small action makes some of the guys turn their gaze to me, but I don't take my eyes of the girl. I don't think she minds me watching her either.

She follows behind Mr Ryan as he walks back to his desk, she waits patiently for him to sit down before handing him a slip of paper. God she smells so good, I breathe in and enjoy the scent that's coming off of her. I don't understand why she smells so good though. I've only just met her. It's not as if I know this young vampire or her me for that matter. She hands something over to Mr Ryan and then she's dismissed quickly. I growl when I feel like she's being ignorant having not said anything to me, but then I remember I don't know her.

I smack my head on the table and groan. I'm so fucking confused, she's confusing, and I'm confused about being confused. I'm even confused about feeling like I should know her, but when I think about it my head burns.

Okay, this definitely shouldn't be happening.

I'm grateful when the bell rings.

Time for lunch.

I take the lunch hour we get to sit outside on the hood of my car and look up at the clouds. I try and see pictures and shapes, but I soon get bored of it and I close my eyes. I focus, and I can hear students and teachers chattering. I listen more carefully and zone in on the coven's, nope sorry not coven I meant 'happy family', and what they're talking about. It's about me.

I shut out everything other sound and listen in on their conversation.

"We should stay away from her. She's dangerous." Okay, that's Edward I can tell by the snobbish tone in his voice. "I know she is, and sooner or later she's going to snap and hurt our family. I'm not going to stand by and do nothing, it's better to get rid of her now while she'll be surprised."

"How would you know she's going to attack us? If anyone should be able to tell if she's going to hurt us it should be me. All you did was speak to her for a few minutes. You didn't even get to know her, she could be like us. " Speaks up a beautiful voice I don't recognise, but I like it, and it's not just because she's defending me.

The burning comes back and I calm my own brain down and continue listening, but the simmering is still there through the rest of lunch.

" I think we should stay away from her. It's not like she's going to bother us if we do that. And we already have enough to deal with the shape-shifters around here. Why add more into the mix. Besides, I can feel her now, and she seems to be very relaxed I can't feel any hate, anger or resentment coming off her, she seems fine to me." I don't recognise that voice, but he has some sort of southern accent.

"Hell no, I think we should meet her, and if she does get violent I'm sure we could take her. It's..." He pauses, as if figuring out how many of them there are. It takes a couple of moments making me laugh. "...eight of us versus one of her. So how much trouble could it be? Maybe we'd finally get some action here. It's getting boring just having the shape-shifters to argue with." I raise an eyebrow. As if they could take me? They have no idea how powerful I am. I could take them all without even using my full strength, or even half of it.

"Don't get a head of yourself, can't you feel the aura radiating off her. She's powerful alright, I'm just not sure how powerful." That's another girl, she seems to have a British accent like my own, if I were to guess I'd say she was from London.

I wonder if she has a power like Edward.

"Just leave her alone for now. I'll talk to Carlisle later and see what he thinks we should do. I'm sure he'll say the same thing I've said." Edward's an ass. He seems to think he's the boss of this coven, where as to me it seems that he's trying too hard and is going to make some big mistakes if he carries on like this.

"Why don't we speak to her? I want to, she seems interesting." There's the voice I like. The beautiful angelic sound, it's drawing me in again. I turn my head and look into the cafeteria through the windows, I see the coven and a pair of gold eyes, the same ones I saw earlier today while in my first class. I look around her face, her lips her nose, even the shape of her eyebrows, she's perfect. I look at the others, but I don't react the same to them, all I can smell is the sickening stench of animal blood and flesh radiating off them, it truly is disgusting.

"No Alice, I'm not putting anyone in danger." Edward again, she looks away from me and to her annoying brother.

Alice...it suits her.

"Who was asking you? Rose, what do you think about her, since you've been pretty much silent?" Alice says to Edward.

"I think that we should just leave her be, because if she wants to speak to us she will, and in her own time. As far as dangerous goes, I'm sure she is, but she told you Edward that if we stay out of her way she'll stay out of ours. So we don't need to worry about tha-"

"Yes, but all we got from her was her word. What if she's planning something? We can't just sit by and do nothing." Edward interrupted coldly.

"Shut up Edward, have you listened to yourself? You keep saying 'could', and 'what if' something happens, but it hasn't and it won't. I don't even think she's here to harm us." Rose speaks up, she obviously doesn't like being cut off. I hear the Edward guy growl and a booming laugh.

"Edward got told by a girl." The guy laughs and I chuckle as well, it would seem they have got a child trapped in a grown man's body over there. It could get interesting if I am to ever speak to him.

"Shut up Emmet, and let's go. Lunch is almost finished and I need to get something out of my locker before we head to Spanish." A blonde woman leaves, followed by a hulk of a man. I'm assuming that it was Rose and Emmet.

Soon after they leave the bell rings signalling the end of lunch. I search through my bag and pull out my timetable. I see that I have English, maybe I'll be in the same class as someone from the 'family'. I put the piece of paper back in my bag and make my way to the room. I get there and people are mulling about the hall outside of the room, blocking my entry. Nearly all of them stare at me, but can I really blame them? It is my vampiric beauty that's drawing them to me; it's very hard for them not to look. Not that I mind the attention. I push a young boy out the way so I could get to the classroom door; I walk in gracefully and take a seat at the back.

A few more students are already here, they've gotten their books out and paper. I chuckle, looks like they're all males. I look around and the teacher isn't even here yet. She or he should be the first one in the room.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind did the teacher walk in. She's beautiful, she has long shiny red hair, stunning lime green eyes, and she's wearing a form fitting light grey suit with a knee high skirt and three-inch black heels. I look up to her eyes to see she's already smiling, now I know why the guys got here early. She floats over to my table and sits down in the seat in front of me. "And who would you be?" God, even her voice is sexy.

"My name's Keira." I smile sweetly, letting my vampire beauty glow.

"Well hello Keira, it's nice to meet you. I'm Michelle Randall, you can either call me Michelle or Miss Randall. Whatever suits you, okay?" I nod and watch her as she leaves and sits down at her desk that's in front of the interactive white board and slightly off to the left so if we need to see what she's doing her desk isn't going to be in the way. We wait a few more minutes for the rest of the class to pour in, all loud and chattering, their heart rates are up and I can smell the disgusting food that they've eaten. I hold back the urge to vomit and lean over to the side of the room and open the window.

A chair gets pulled out next to me and I turn to face who it is. It's a girl; she has curly blonde hair with brown streaks, gold eyes like the rest of the coven and a friendly smile. She seems to like wearing jeans and formfitting t-shirts. I breathe in and gag almost immediately. Why do all the strange people have to sit next to me? I lean my elbow on the desk and cover my nose with my hand.

She laughs and gets out a pen. "Well you don't exactly smell very nice either sweetheart." I ignore her and look at the work, well when I say work I mean board, and when I say board I mean really hot teacher who's walking back and forth across the front of the classroom.

I'm tapped on the shoulder. "Why are you here?" Yep, she's definitely a Londoner.

"And what business is that of yours?" She shrugs and leans her elbows on the desk.

"You're in my territory, and you're making my brother _very_ nervous."

I chuckle. "You have nothing to worry about; I haven't come here to harm you or your family. I'm just observing." I face her and look into her gold eyes. She's curious about me, but wary. I know that she's not going to try anything; she's not stupid like her brother. "But don't be mistaken, if your annoying little boy of a brother tries something, it will be the last thing he does." She smiles.

"I figured you'd say that, but he's convinced that if we don't try something soon you'll attack us." I nod and look into her eyes. I try and focus, to try and see her mind, but she looks away from me before I can.

No more words are exchanged between us for the rest of the lesson, and when the bell rings she's the first one out of the classroom. I pick up my bag and look at my schedule, even though I've memorised it I have to appear like a lost new student.

I find out where I'm going and head over to the gym and locker rooms for the final lesson.

I walk into the girl's locker room and look at the combination the receptionist gave me this morning that I scribbled down on a bit of paper. It says locker twenty two, and then my combination is underneath. I walk around the girls as they change. I step over their things and ignore the looks they keep giving, I smirk at some of them as they eyes rake over me. I wink at one of the girls and look at the number beside her head. Eighteen, damn it, not there yet. I continue going, nineteen...twenty...twenty-one...twenty-two. Here we go. I walk over to it and unlock it with ease.

There is already an outfit in there for me to put it. It's a baggy white t-shirt with the school's logo on and a pair of loose black shorts, way too short for me. Oh well, I get dressed and walk out into the gym hall. I ignore the stares that are aimed at my scars and continue my walk.

It's already full up of sweaty teenagers playing dodge ball, basketball and table tennis. I take a seat on a wooden bench by the wall. A door closes and my eyes lock onto it. The coven's arrived. I remember Rosalie and Emmet from earlier, Edwards not with them and neither is the girl I sat next to in English. There's a guy there, his face looks strained and he looks to be trying very hard to control himself. That's all I can see of the coven at the moment.

"Jasper, is Alice still getting changed?" Emmet asks the one with self control at breaking point.

"Yes." He grates out.

"No I'm not." Alice walks out and she's wearing the same outfit as me. My eyes are immediately drawn to her legs, then I realise where I'm staring at then look away quickly. I settle my eyes on a loud mouthed girl at the opposite side of the hall, she keeps smiling at Edward who seems repulsed by her.

I shake my head and lean my elbow on my knees. My hair falls over my face and I leave it there. Why do I keep looking at her, I haven't even spoken a word to her yet. I groan and rub my hands over my eyes. This day just keeps getting worse, I knew this place would suck.

"Greene, get over here!" I sigh as I stand up. I notice from the corner of my eye that the Cullen's are watching, great because that's exactly what I wanted to happen.

"Yeah coach." I say irritated.

"Since your new I'm gonna let you sit this one out, till the second game. So you can get an idea on how everyone plays. Okay? Good. Now go sit down." I hiss under breathe on my way back over to the bench, and I swear Alice is smirking at me. I turn my head towards her slightly and she is indeed looking at me but now her smirk is gone, she's smiling now. I grin back and sit down.

The game was boring, I've never been interested in sports and never bothered to pay attention to it. So when it was my turn I tell Coach that I needed to speak with Michelle about my English homework. Since it's my first day he lets me go. And I quickly leave and get dressed. On my way out I see Alice's disappointed gaze follow me out. When I'm changed again and those horrible clothes are shoved back in the locker, I walk back out to the gym , I have to cut across it to get to my classroom where I told Coach I was going.

I see Alice, she throwing the basketball to Jasper. It's as if Alice senses me because she spins around, my eyes locks onto hers and I'm pulled into her mind against my will. It's like it's automatic and I can't stop it. My head starts to burn worse than before, I feel the pressure building up in the back of my skull. I do a quick search and all I'm getting are blurry images, and faded out voices. Everything's distorted, like it's been removed. Usually when I do this, I can search through someone's mind and look into every memory that they possess, even if they themselves don't remember them. Though for some strange reason with Alice, I can't see anything clearly, but maybe it's because they're not there at all, or someone's blocking me from seeing them. I can't figure out what one it is.

The burning intensifies and I'm brought back. I'm lying on the floor looking up at the coach as nearly all the class is staring at me. I glare at them and the students back off. Coach helps me to my feet, I feel dizzy. Shit, I can feel my teeth grow, my eyes are starting to cloud over. It's not helping that I'm holding onto a very out of breath man whose heart beat is thrumming in my ears. It's the only thing I can hear. Everything else is drowned out.

"I'll take her to the nu-"I unexpectedly black out.

My eyes are blurry when I reopen them. I blink a few times, hoping that it'll make my vision clearer, but it doesn't all I can see are hazy images, and a black blob hovering above me. I sit up and the burning in my mind comes fizzing back. I'm pushed back to the bed by gentle hands pressing down on my shoulders. "Stay lying down, if you move too much it'll make your head worse."

It's the beautiful voice again. And no matter how much I deny that I hate her family, I can't deny that there's something about Alice that keeps drawing me to her, It's like I'm being dragged against my will, and my heart mind and body hurt if I don't comply. "You collapsed during P.E about twenty minutes ago, so me and Emmett brought you to the infirmary, which is where you are now."

I bring my hands up to my face and rub them a couple of times across my eyes. When I remove them I see Alice, she's sitting on a chair next to my bed. Her back straight and her arms folded in her lap. I smile and sit up, she props a pillow behind my back so I'm more comfortable.

A smile appears on my face. "Hi, I don't think we've met before. My names Keira Greene." Where the fuck did this person some from? "It's nice to meet you." And more bullshit just spills out.

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and it's nice to meet you too." She tries to do my English accent and fails miserably, which make us laugh. "Where from England are you from?" What harm could it do to tell her that?

"I'm from a place a while out from London. It's a nice place, I lived there for a few years." I don't specify where I come from, there isn't a any need to.

"If you liked it why did you move?" Curious little thing isn't she? Now time for me to answer this so she won't get suspicious. "It wasn't anything bad was it? I mean I know how human feeders can get." Well atleast she can tell that I'm a vampire like her brother and sister could. Then I scoff once I realise what she's just said, since there is no way that she would no what we can get like.

"And how would you know how bad us human feeders can get. Have you ever come across a true human feeder? A Vampyre?" She looks confused and tilts her head to the side with an adorable pout. But this action gets me curious. "Do you know what a Vampyre is?" She shakes her head, no. "How about a human feeder?"

"Of course I know what that is, our family encounter them from time to time. They're so mean though, are all of you so cruel? The last one I met, he was an ass, I think his name was Demetri? he was a sick bastard. He toyed with this little girl before finally killing her, he literally had a girl about eight beg for her life." Alice grimaces, "I hate him. Well I hate the Volturi altogether, they're all just a bunch of Vampires wh-"

'Correction, they're all Vampyre's, they aren't just normal human feeders, they're so much more powerful than that."

"Oh, and how would you know that? Because I doubt a girl like you has met them yet." I feel like laughing but I hold back because that would make her want to ask more questions.

"How did this conversation get from me wanting to leave England all the way to the Volturi and you thinking that I know them?" She shrugs and smiles.

"I'm curious about you, your very interesting to me, you can't blame me for being either." I raise an eyebrow in question and silently asking her to explain. "A vampire turns up, Edward can't read your mind, I can only get sketchy visions of you and even then it still sounds and looks like gibberish. And you said you're not here to attack us, and if what Riley said is true, that you're here to observe. Observe what exactly? You haven't been very clear about anything?"

I laugh, she can't be serious can she? There is no way. "Firstly, I'm here because I was told to come here for a job. What that job is, is none of you or your family's business. Secondly, you have visions, does that mean you can see the future." She nods. "And how is it my fault that you can't see my future, I'm not broken or anything. It must something else screwing with them." She smirks "Thirdly, I haven't been clear about anything because I haven't talked to any of you apart from Edward. And I'm pretty sure he's lied to you about a few things. What did he tell you anyway?"

"He told us that you barged in front of him, and ran straight to his kill, so unless he tried to hunt a human, or you an animal that was a lie. He also told us that you played some sort of mind game that made his head fuzzy then when it disappeared he couldn't read your mind." I smile, so she knows that I'm a human feeder, and knows that I did something to Edweird, clever little thing. "Then he said something about you staying away from us if we leave you alone. Then he heard you whisper or else." I let out a laugh and let my head fall back on the pillow.

"I never said or else, in fact I went straight home after I talked with him. I wasn't in the mood to do anything, he kinda ruined my happy mood completely." Alice smiles softly.

"He does have a habit of doing that." She sighs. "Did you really mess with his head, and cancel out his power so it won't work on you." I grin.

"Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of', either you did or you didn't?" Alice says with a smirk, sue leans forward onto the bed. She ruffles her hand through her hair, sending her delicious scent my way again.

I growl and she gives me a funny look. "Are you going to faint again? Do you need more human blood? Will it make it go away?" Alice laughs "While we're on that, how did you do it? I've never seen a vampire faint before."

I smile. "I can because I allow myself too, I can also cry and sleep if I wish. And no, human blood wouldn't have helped at all" She gives me a small smile and touches her cheek underneath her eye. Probably wondering what it feels like to cry. She probably hasn't done so in a while, she's not exactly missing out on anything.

"You are a human feeder aren't you." She frowns as she asks this.

"I am." Her frown deepens, but then her eyes glaze over. She smiles when she comes out of her trance and climbs onto the bed next to me.

We continue talking about random things until it was time to go home, she walks me to my car, she whistles at in appreciation. I lean against it and say to her good-bye. I don't know why, but I almost feel sad that she has to leave.

When we had passed her family they were all glaring at me, well not everyone, the girl with blonde hair wasn't and neither was the friendly giant who had is arm around a beautiful scowling blonde. "And you might want to keep them from hissing at me, it's not very polite since I haven't even met them yet."

"The why don't you, you can come over in a few of weeks once you're settled in a bit more?"

"I'll think about it. No promises though."

She pouts. "Okay you _scary_ Vampire." She says with fake enthusiasm. I chuckle. Maybe it's not so bad here after all.

**Okay this is where I'm going to end it, I hope you liked it. And please leave a review if you did like it, and maybe tell me what you liked about it. **

**Lia**


	3. Unwanted memories, thoughts and feelings

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 3-Unwanted memories, thoughts and feelings**

It's been nearly two weeks since I fed from that Mike guy and I can feel the familiar burning in my throat, the tell tale sign of my body wanting blood. I leap up from my bed and run down to the garage to my car. I left my coat there last night when I cleaned it. I pick it up and slip it on my shoulders and leave the house.

My boots thunk on the wooden steps as I walk over them, I get to the last step and pause to look up. Through the trees to the sky. It's slowly turning blue, but for now its orange and pinks. It would be just my luck that I would have to feed just as the sun rises wouldn't it?

I'm going to have to be careful. I don't want to get caught again, not after what happened a few years ago. I shiver as painful memories bombard my mind, one after another in a quick succession of images and sounds.

I get to the town and my hands go to my coats pockets. I look around. All of the humans seem to be bundled up in thick clothes. Some are shivering from the cold, they all have red noses and cheeks, and have their faces partially covered by scarves. I do a quick check of my outfit. I'm only wearing black skinny jeans, A white long-sleeved top, a white cardigan that's very fitting and my black winter coat, zipped up to cover my jumper. Oh and I can't forget my knee high black leather boots. They have a small heel and a few buckles strapped around them for decoration, they're my favourite. I must look like one of those humans surely, but I don't feel the cold so I do forget sometimes to add more layers which may look suspicious to them.

I cross over a street and start to keep an eye out for a potential meal. I check nearly everywhere in this dinky town and I can't find someone who is alone, they all seem to like walking in groups. Fuck sake. I run my hand through my hair and start to jog.

I nearly give up after a few more minutes of searching, but I come across a park. There's a lone figure sitting on a bench, who looks to be bent over reading. Finally someone who hates the company of others, or atleast I hope at the they do for which I am grateful.

The park is small so it doesn't take me long to get to the bench. I sit down next to her and cross my legs. The buckles on my boots clinking together when one leg is over the other. I act curious and lean over slightly to look at a page of the book that she's reading. I only read a few lines before I feel her wary young eyes on me.

I turn to face her. She has rosy cheeks, brown eyes, a pale face and shiny curly red hair. The girl can't be any older than fourteen. She's also looking at me strangely. I smile at her, and she smiles back, well I mean she gives me a small quirk of her pink lips. I smile, she has really nice lips, they're not covered in make-up, and they're a natural pink some people would die for. Lucky girl.

I chuckle, trying to act friendly, so she's not going to be afraid of me. "What book are you reading?" She partially closes the book to show me the front cover. I smirk.

Kick ass characters and a very awesome and interesting story line makes it one of my favourite books, oh and the main characters a vampire. "That's one of my favourites."

Her eyes light up and her smile becomes wider, showing her perfectly straight and pearly white teeth. "I love it, my favourites Sita and I love Kalika, I also love Seymour he's so cool. I'd love to be like him. It'd be awesome. Have you read them all? My favourites are the fourth and seventh books, they're the best, but I like reading them all from the beginning over and over again...I'm rambling aren't I?" She stops herself, shakes her head gently and chuckles softly. "Sorry, that probably didn't make much sense did it? I hate it when I do that, but I just get so excited some times that I can't stop talking." She closes the book and looks at me. Smile still in place. "I'm not annoying you am I?"

"No you're not." I say honestly, if I weren't so bloody hungry right now I'd probably have a nice chat with her about the book.

"Good." I raise an eyebrow when she shivers.

I finally figure something I can ask her. "What's a girl like you doing out here this early? I'm pretty sure you'd rather be reading your book in a warm bed, instead of sitting on a cold bench freezing your ass off." She laughs and folds her arms over the book in her lap.

"I like reading out here, it's much quieter out here than back at my house." She smiles. "It's so busy there, I have three sisters and two brothers. A few of them have their girlfriends living with us so our house is pretty full." Fuck. Fuck, Fuckity, FUCK. This I not good at all. A big family means a lot of people will miss her. Shit.

Why me?

Wait a minute. Why am I even thinking about not going through with it? If I were somewhere else I wouldn't hesitate. In fact I'm pretty sure she'd already be dead and I would be reading her book. Man, I'm really going soft. Stupid ass Cullen's, and there rule thingy.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." She seems very hesitant so I give her my most disarming smile I can muster up as I feel my eyes cloud over. She smiles and finally gets up off the bench. "I'll lead you the way. We'll get lost if you lead. Since you're new and all." She starts walking across the field that surrounds the small park. I follow closely behind her.

"How did you know I was new?" I ask while treading through the thick grass.

"You looked lost as you when you were walking around everywhere, and since it's a small town that doesn't happen at all, because everyone knows where everything and everyone are. It's kinds of strange actually when you think about it."

"How's it strange?"

"It probably isn't but I think it is." I raise an eyebrow at her. She sighs. "I used to live somewhere else with a foster family, everyone knew nothing about anyone in that place. They weren't friendly and hardly showed an ounce of kindness to any of us, so it's strange that basically this entire community gets along as well as it does. Everyone knows everyone, and it's weird to see, with how I was and I'm not used to it. I've only been in this town for eight months and I still haven't gotten used to it yet." I sigh and mentally curse, I just had to pick this innocent little girl didn't I.

We get to the woods that surround the field, I smile, we're getting closer to the tree line. My thirst is coming back slightly. I clench my hands, when I do this I hear a faint crack and turn my gaze to my hands. I smirk, I can break my own skin, how cool is that. I bet if I told this young girl she'd find it cool.

She hops over a fence and leans on it while I jump over it. "I'm Kate by the way."

"Lila." I jump over, when I land my feet stir up the leaves around me. I look up, the trees are getting thicker, and the further we walk the darker it's getting. "How much further till we get to that lane you were telling me about." She picks her arm up and stretches it out to the left. I follow it and smile. Finally. I see the dark road. It's warped like a tunnel carved out of trees and branches. It's also dark down there, little to no light making it through the thick branches.

"Have you read the book before then?" She asks as she jumps over a tree stump and stumbling over a root. I can smell the blood from her graze. She rubs her ankle before continue walking ahead of me.

"Yeah I have." I say, entertaining her want of small talk. "I've read it more times than I can count." She chuckles.

"I know that feeling."

We come up to a ditch, she hops over first and I follow, making to keep her in my sight all the time. I really don't want to give her an opportunity to run away. She jogs up the road to a large pile of leaves and spins around, kicking them all into the air.

After a moment of hesitation I act, and quickly while she's distracted with the leaves. I attack from behind from, and launch her hard into a tree trunk. Instantly breaking her nose and knocking a few front teeth from her mouth, also knocking her unconscious instantly. I move the scarf and hair from her neck and plunge my teeth into her tender flesh. The warm blood from Katie squirts out of her artery into my mouth, covering my face and neck. I groan and attach back onto her, loving the feeling. My hands grip tighter onto her clothes as I bury my mouth deeper into her neck and take a bite. I pull it from her neck and spit it onto the ground, then I finishing her off before throwing her to the base of the tree as well. Her neck snaps with a disgusting crack.

I guess I feel some sort of remorse for what I've just done, but I was hungry and she was there. sssI bend down to pick up the book she was reading and open it to the first page.

I continue on my way through the trees at my vampire speed; trying to get away from the girl as soon as possible. My head perks up halfway through the ninth chapter to the scent of the animal feeders. I gag and cover my mouth, wanting to obscure their scent. I sniff the air again after a minute, I smell that scent I love so much.

I head towards it, following along the trail as close as I can. It leads me to a house in the middle of a clearing. It looks similar to my house, with the large wall to wall windows and wooden structure, but it's not as big as mine. It's still an impressive size though. I search around on both of the floor, looking in all of the windows until my blue eyes land on Alice.

She's pacing furiously in a room along a wall large window. Her mouth is moving and her arms are failing around frantically. She stops her pacing to glare at Edward. Who's sitting on a bed looking his usual arrogant self. He's smirking at Alice and I see his eyes grin as he watches his sister fume. His eyes turn angry and he stands up and stalks over to Alice. He looks just as angry as Alice is and he stalks out of the room. Alice yells something to him when the door closes and sighs.

She continues pacing before freezing on the spot, her eyes cloud over and her face goes blank. When she snaps out of whatever trance she was in she lies down on her bed and closes her eyes. I watch her as she 'sleeps', still as a statue.

I go still much like Alice had. But only this time I allow my mind to travel back.

_These narrow halls do this maze of a building no favours at all. They're only serving to make this place seems more daunting than it is, in actuality it's not scary and is inviting if you've lived here long enough. My feet slap the stone floor making them echo loudly through the halls with every footfall._

_I pass a few of the young apprentices, they stop walking and bow lowly to me as I pass; but I don't spare them a glance,_

_or any acknowledgement what-so-ever. I know it may seem harsh but it's not, it actually means that they respect me. So they should with someone who has a much higher rank than them. And if I'm honest, I'm not entirely sure they should even be allowed in my presence._

_I continue walking, navigating my way through the halls with ease until I reach the outside of the royal chamber. Two of the Volutri guard are standing outside the large double doors. The only entrance into that room. They bow to me and open the doors. The creak of the hinges alerts the three occupant of my presence as I walk in. Aro is the first to stop what he's doing to look at me with his deep red eyes. He's then follow by a bored looking Markus and an agitated Caius. Aro's eyes drop to the case that's in my hand._

_I bow to them all before handing the case over to Aro when he sticks his hand out for it. He takes it over to the table and places it on it. He unclasps the lock and it snaps open. A large smile lights up his face, his blood red eyes sparkle. His hands clasp together and he looks further at the case' contents. "Very well done my dear, exceptional job as always." He walks back over to me, his smile still in place as he takes my clothed wrist. "I can see you've brought positive results, but I'd like to see for myself." His hand slides down my wrist and he takes my hand in his, his other one rests on top and he sees what I have seen, and what I've had to do. He gasps and let's go of my hand suddenly. I wince when he laugh and clasps his hands together._

"_I'm surprised that they haven't done anything. Well I guess that's good. We don't want them to get bigger and more powerful now do we." He asks as a rhetorical question. He stays silent as he walks back to his throne to take a seat. Caius and Markus follow his lead and take their seats either side of him. "You must be tired my dear Keira, why don't you go and rest?" I nod and start to make my way out._

"_I've sent Nicola to your room, just to help sate your hunger. She's good, you're going to love her like always." I smile gratefully back at him._

_I turn and bow to the three of them before I take my leave back to my room._

_I'm a few steps away from my room when I hear someone mumble something. I backtrack and turn left down to the passageway that leads to my library. I smirk. I didn't think she'd show up to greet me just yet._

"_You think you're so amazing don't you? With Aro praising you like a fucking pet, you're such a bitch." I chuckle and lean against the stone wall. Her blood red eyes are made more prominent by the flaming torch on the wall beside her, her straight blonde hair as perfect as always._

"_It's nice to see you to dear sister." I say calmly._

"_Wish I could say the same."_

I'm snapped back to reality by the feeling of being stared at.

I look up to Alice's room, she's staring at me. I smile up at her and she attempts to smile back, but it soon turns into a frown then a grimace. I raise an eyebrow in confusion and she touches her hand to her cheeks and travels them down her face and neck. I slowly reach my hand up to my neck, it slide across easily up to my neck, and when I pull it away to look at it, it's coated in sticky red blood.

I look passed my hand to Alice and everything seems to disappear and goes dark. There's just a light shining over her and me, and Alice looking at me with so much disappointment, it upsets me a bit. I look away and zone back in on where I am. The forest comes back to life, with the sound of the wind, the swaying of the branches in the trees, the scurrying of all the small animals.

I look back up at her and she shakes her head then leaves her room.

I don't know why, but it almost hurts when she looks at me like she just has. And it makes me feel like I should go back and change what I've done, even though there is no way that could be possible. I hate this feeling and I press my hand against my chest to help it go away.

I sigh and move my fringe from my eyes and tuck it behind my ear. Making up my mind I run back to the stream where I first met Edward at. Hoping to have a quick wash to get rid of this blood, since I can't be bothered to go home just yet this is the next best option.

I make it the stream relatively quickly and throw my clothes off; unlike the humans I don't feel the cold at all. I chuck the book as far as I possibly can and walks over the rocks to the stream. I actually embrace the water as I make my way into the middle of the stream.

I lie back and spread my arms out above my head and close my eyes. A light breeze runs over my face and I snap my eyes open. I smirk at Alice; she's making her way onto the rocks along the stream. She knows I'm here and she's obviously avoiding look at me. "Why so shy?" I speak up. She smiles and stops walking.

"You do realise you're naked right?"

I chuckle and stand up in the water, my feet scrape across the bottom and I step on my tip toes. "Am I? I had no idea." I look down at myself and gasp dramatically then cover myself with my hands poorly. She laughs and finally looks at me. Her eyes roam over my skin, she frowns.

"Why were you covered in blood this morning?"

"Why do you think?" She walks closer to me and stands next to the stream, a few feet away from my head. I sigh."

She shrugs. "I guess I didn't want it to be true. I'd rather if you would be more like us, instead of killing innocent people." I scoff.

"No-one is innocent. If you can honestly show me one person that has no sinned I will try not to do it." Fuck, the bullshit come spewing out again. Let's just hope she can't think of anybody. She turns around, and I take that as her asking me to get out of the stream. So I do and walk over to my clothes. I don't put on my underwear, I just throw on my hoodie and the pair of jeans I was wearing, since I don't want all of my clothes to get soaking wet.

I fold them and lean them over my arm. Alice turns around and smiles when she sees me dressed and fresh faced. Alice struts closer and she sits down by my feet, she pats the spot next to her and I sit down as well.

"Why don't you go home and get dressed, I can drive you to school if you like?" I look at her, she seems sincere in her offer, and I would like to get to know her better. So I smile and accept her offer. "Great, let's go."

We go back to my house and straight to the top floor. I drop my clothes onto my bed and go to my walk in wardrobe, I get a pair of jeans t-shirt, a thick coat to keep up appearances and black knee high white boots. When I go back out, all the clothes in hand, including underwear, Alice is lying on my bed and looking out of the window behind my bed. Well the whole wall is a window, so she's got a magnificent view.

I throw the clothes on my bed, making Alice turn around to face me, then at the clothes on my bed.

"You are not wearing that." I smirk.

"And why is that?" Alice picks up the jeans and t-shirt. Then all of a sudden she disappears in to my wardrobe and comes out with some clothes in her hand. I'm glad she liked the coat and shoes, because there is no way I'm changing them.

"Here, put these on. It'll make you look hotter." I chuckle and mumble out an okay. I rip of the hoodie and jeans and put on the underwear. I peak over my shoulder to see Alice's golden eyes on me. I smirk and laugh. "Like the view?" She looks away hastily and goes back to my bed.

"Yes I do." She mumbles quietly into my pillow.

I finish getting dressed then collapse on my bed next to her. It feels nice, just sitting here with her. I know that we're different, but I don't care. I really want to know more about her, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I get to.

No matter what I'm not going to let Aro find out about it.

My shoulders are shaking and I look up into her beautiful eyes. "Come on, you've only got a fifteen minutes until your first lessons starts. We don't want you to be late now do we?" I shrug, I honestly don't care if I'm late, as long as I can lie here a little longer first. She sighs and pinches the bridge of my nose, when she turns to me next she's scowling. And I've go to admit. I'm a bit scared of her. It gets more fierce and I resist shuddering under the gaze of this young vampire. Much to young for be me to be scared of her.

I hop up and run downstairs before Alice had even left the bed. I pull my shoes and coat on while she runs down the stairs. She looks amazed as she looks at me. "You're really fast."

"I know I am Pixie." Crap, I didn't mean for that to come out. Maybe she won't notice the slip up.

"Pixie?" Okay, maybe she did notice after all.

**Another chapter finished. I hope you liked it, thanks so much for reading.**

**Reviews are very welcome.**

**What do you think of Keira? I hope you like her.**

**Lia :)**


	4. Maybe things happen for a reason?

**Authors Note: I think I should let you know that this chapter has a bit of gore in it. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4-Maybe things happen for a reason?**

My hand freezes on the door handle. "Where did that nick name come from?" Alice asks. I shrug and open the door. The all of a sudden the back of my brain starts to pound. So much seems familiar about this situation, I swear it's has happened before. I sway on my feet and collapse to the wooden porch on my knees. My head falls between my legs and I close my eyes. It hurts, it feels like my body is burning, I hold back my tears; I really don't want to cry over something like this. I clench my head between my hands and tuck it further between my legs.

"Keira?"

"Alice." I say meekly. She sits down, not that I can see her, but I can feel her as she settles in front of me. A calm feeling envelopes me and I finally open my eyes. Alice's hands grasp my cheeks and force me to look into her eyes. I'm feeling that pulling sensation again, there's so much inside. I can see fuzzy images, nothing clear, even the voices sound miles away when a person is right next to me.

"_They won't find us here." _Is this me? It was definitely my voice but who was I saying it too. It all starts to fade away and I gasp. Suddenly feeling like I'm on fire. I scream and claw at anything before everything goes black again.

My eyes open and I shoot up with a soundless scream. "Thank god you're awake. How are you feeling?" I look around dazed and confused. I'm not in my house I know that for sure, I would recognise my room. Alice is at the foot of the bed looking at me. She's changed outfit, and is now wearing white cargo shorts that show off her legs and a thin black vest with one strap hanging of her shoulder.

"Where am I?"

She smiles. "My house of course. You collapsed so I brought you here; my father's a doctor so I have his medical equipment and other things here if I need to use it." I chuckle. She's so caring but I doubt I'm going to need to be operated on, there's nothing wrong with me. I just keep getting these images. I should be fine as soon as this head ache goes away. Alice stands and walks over to the window.

"_They won't find us in here." _My eyes dart around. I'm no longer at the Cullen's house. No, I'm under a tree, looking out over a beautiful lake in the middle of some sort of forest. The bright sun glistens off the water, making it shimmer. Birds fly, animals are rushing around, and I'm completely calm. I look around, then down to my hand. Another hand is holding it gently; it feels warm, unlike my own cold dead hand. I follow the hand up a bare arm to see-

"Well I see you are fine now, so do you want to go to school?" I shake my head no and get up from the bed. I remove my hair from my face by tucking it behind my ears then I walk over to Alice and lean on the glass beside her. Her topaz eyes are looking everywhere but me, and I feel some sense of rejection that she doesn't look at me.

Then suddenly she asks me, " I can't well go to school, it's sunny." She points out as if I'm stupid.

"What do you want to do then?" Those words pour from my mouth my before I can stop them.

"It's nice of you to offer but I'm sure you wouldn't want to hang out with me while you can run around doing whatever it is you do." I chuckle, then walk to the door, I hear Alice sigh then go to her bed. I don't want to leave her but I have a feeling I'll see her again soon anyway. Besides I have things that I need to do. Now that I've remembered them.

"I'll see you in school Alice. I promise." She smiles "Good-bye." I grin at her then leave.

I go to my house immediately then run straight to my room and to the back of my wardrobe. I pull out a black trunk that's engraved with an old Italian language and unlock it. I'm not surprised to see the amount of journals that are piled into this one trunk. I have many more of them, all full of the journals that I have written in over the years that I have been like this. I rummage through them and find one labelled 1217. I pull it out and scan through it until I find something interesting marked in February.

**1217 February 11**

**It was windy earlier today, the small house I was in rattled by the force of the storm that was raging outside. I was sat on a pillow watching my mother and father talk. I had decided to sit over here because I knew I was dangerous, and I had a small feeling that if I went over there the noise and scent would bother me alot more than it had been for the past seven days.**

I wipe a tear away because I know what's coming. I fall down onto my soft carpet and close my eyes, I close the journal because can't read it anymore, I try and remember what happened. I wince as it comes back to me and wipe a few more stray tears from my face. Such a horrible turn of events happened that day, many centuries ago.

_I shift my legs and focus on the pillow in my hand and not the annoying sounds that I can hear. The beating of the hearts and the loud sounds around me are driving me insane. I look at my mother and father, they're talking to each other in what they think is hushed whispers, but I can hear what they're saying, not clearly but I can make out some words._

_My father keeps casting his worried green eyes at me. I can tell he knows I'm different, and have been for about a week now. It happened seven days ago when I was walking home, I was attacked by this man, he felt the need to bite down on my neck, collar bone and back. The bites have left horrible scars on my pristine skin, they won't ever fade. I had freaked out when I found that out a few days a go when I was swimming in the river a few minutes away from our home. It came as quite a shock since I'm not very fond of scars._

_I don't know how I've managed to put up with that drumming of their heartbeats for so long. It feels like years. But I don't know how to stop it either, all I can feel is this indescribable hunger. I've eaten everything I've been offered and more; but nothing is making it go away._

_There's nothing I can do, even when I'm playing with my little brother outside I can feel it trying to burst open._

_There's someone knocking on the door loudly and this man barges in rudely and uninvited, he's bleeding profusely. His head is injured and father helps him over to me so I can help him sit up. I hiss when he starts coughing up blood, my father runs off to go get a wash bowl, and my mother turns away from us. Obviously not wanting to see his face. There's a burn in my throat, I look over at the man who is now leaning on my shoulder. I can feel the beating of his heart, it's shallow but oh so tempting. I pull his head up surprisingly easy and lock my eyes on to his neck. All I can focus on is his neck, and the throbbing artery sticking out. I lick my lips, a sharp fang poking out from between them briefly. I can already taste it._

_I give in to the temptation and bite his neck, the blood gushes out of him and I try to lick it all up. My mouth is covered by the blood pouring from him and it drips down my neck and onto my clothes. The man starts to groan and thrash, but I climb on top of him and pin him down by his throat. I sink my teeth into him again but in the chest and when I pull away a chunk of flesh is still in my mouth. Stringy bits of flesh fall from my mouth and over his chest, more blood pours out of him. I'm oblivious to the screaming and other shouts and yells in my house. All I can taste and smell and hear is the blood. I can taste it as it runs down throat, it's glorious, I've finally found the only thing that can sat my hunger. I bend my head down and continue to suck and bite everywhere I can reach until he's a mangled mess on the floor. I get pulled off him and turn around to face my father. My eyes are wild; I know they are because I can see them reflected in his horrified green ones._

_He cries as he hits me, it has absolutely no effect though as I advance on him. He ends up pressed against a wall with my teeth ripping into his neck, very much like what I had done to that man. He screams and so does my mother who is frozen on the spot in the corner of the only room. I pull away from him with my mouth open and his blood pouring out and down my chin, I grin malicaiously and snap his neck. He slides down my body, his blood covering my clothes and arms._

_I spin around to my mother slowly and tilt my head adorably at her, which is ruined by the fact that I'm covered in blood from head to toe, and that my eyes are pitch black. She whimpers and glances at my eleven year old brother. He's still fast asleep; he is such a deep sleeper after all. I stalk over to her and she screams out for help, it hurts my eardrums but I don't care. The thirst is still here, and all I want for it is to go away. And if killing her means that it'll leave me alone I'll gladly do it._

_I grab her by the arm and pull her to her feet, she's shorter than me and her face is stained with her salty tears. I smile as I draw my nail down her cheek drawing a line of blood in its wake, then down her neck where I dig my finger in and pull it down roughly. Leaving a gaping line in her neck flowing with her deep red blood. She screams again and I silence her scream by telling her to fucking shut up. She freezes in fear and slowly goes white until all of her blood is on the floor around her or in my stomach. A tear drops from my eye and I wipe it away. Such a nuisance._

_A light snore catches my attention, and I jump over to my little brother, landing on the floor softly next to him. He's still sound asleep bless him. I turn him over onto his back and climb over him. He mumbles something and smiles. I wince, for some reason this makes me feel sad. I look around the room and see the mess I've made. The man on the floor is the worst. He's completely torn to shreds. Mother and Father are just piles of himan flesh and blood, I shrug and turn to him._

_My little brother giggles underneath me and a tear of mine falls onto his face causing his eyes to flutter open._

_His little blue eyes go wide and he screams. My disgusting flesh covered face scaring him half to death. I wince as he kicks me, not because it hurts because it doesn't, but because I feel like he should know me. I'm his older sister, he should believe that I wouldn't hurt him._

_His pale face is now wet with so many tears that I've lost count, his little face is begging for forgiveness. Though I feel like I can't give it to him. I bend my face down to his rest my forehead against his._

_His entire frame is trembling now and I chuckle. I trace my hand over his eyes and leave it there, shielding him from my scary face. "Si-is, t-t-hat-ts n-not you i-i-s it-t?" H struggles to get his sentence out, but I don't answer instead I use my other hand to grip around his throat while I press against his forehead. I tighten it to the point of cutting off his oxygen. His face turns purple soon after, and when he's finally dead I cover him over with his blanket and leave the house._

_A few more tears roll down my cheek only this time I don't wipe them away, I let them fall so they can be reminders of what has just happened and how I've just murdered my entire family._

I let out a sob and clutch my unbeating heart; it hurts to think about, but ignoring it isn't going to do any good either. Maybe I should talk to someone? I chuckle darkly and shove the journal back into the trunk and kick it shut. I don't need a fucking therapist. I use my trembling hands to lock it back up then I walk out of my room and go to the kitchen. I find the fridge through my hazy vision and open it, I don't like using them but I think the blood will help me calm down.

I bite into the blood packet and it does help to calm me down a bit.

I throw it in the bin when I'm finished then walk to the sink to wash the blood from around my mouth and hands. I'm towel drying my hands when my phone rings, making me jump, I turn around so I can pluck it from the kitchen counter and answer the call.

"_How nice of you to finally pick up sister."_ I chuckle.

"Well how nice of you to call." I say, trying to cover up my strained voice.

"_Shut up, I'm just calling you because Aro said to. _Not_ because I want to."_ I laugh again.

"Such a good girl you are, doing as you're told straight away." I hear her growl and I grin.

"_You're such a bitch." _She mumbles.

"How very observant of you. Seriously though, what did you call me for Jane? I was kind of busy." Well okay I wasn't but she doesn't need to know that.

"_I wanted to know how it's going, have you learned anything about them?"_

"Well I've overheard that there is a pack of shape-shifters somewhere. I ca-"

"_Just do what you're sent there to do. Keep an eye on that idiotic family, just don't tell them that your part of our coven sister. Not yet anyway."_ I snort. Like I would do something as stupid as that, I don't think she trusts me to get the job done properly. I have an amazing record, I have fulfilled every job that they have asked me to, whether I wanted to or not_. "Are you there?"_

I shudder at her cool voice but I answer as the tightness in my throat gets tighter. "Yeah, course I am. Where would I go?"

I can hear her smirk but I know that she is concerned for me. _"Sister, are you okay?"_ I nod but stay silent. If she were here I'm sure she'd hug me tightly, I miss it. I sniffle and wipe my eyes. _"Keira are you crying?" _She states with wonder. I never like to show my emotions so it's an obvious surprise that I am.

"No."

She sighs_"I'll come and visit you soon. Cheer you up. I'll even bring your play thing_." I grin and look out of my kitchen window at the forest. If I focus I can see the top of the Cullen house that is several miles away. I grin as I realise Alice is still there, I think about inviting her over but I immediately wipe that thought from my mind, I'm not here for that._ "How about it?"_

"I'd love it if you visited, just leave you brother in Volterra this time. I don't think I could handle him here."

"_Okay. I'll see you in the next few months. Bye sister, I look forward to seeing you." _Her comment makes me smile. I know she's always going to be on my side even all we do fight like a couple of bitches sometimes.

"See you soon sister." She hangs up without another word, leaving me alone again in a my lovely yet strange house in a boring town. I sigh and try and think of something entertaining to do other than something with Alice and hunting. Now I think about it that is all I have to do in this town. Well I could go for a run, everyone knows how I love to run. Then again I don't like the sun, I don't sparkle but I find it bright and annoying.

I see the sun above and shield my eyes with my hand. My ring glints against the sun, the sapphires and crystal look stunning. I shake my head and go back up stairs once I've cleaned around in the kitchen and making sure everything is back in it's place.

I sit down in my wardrobe and glare at the trunk that's peaking out of one of the shelves. I have a need to read it, but I'm not sure because I don't want to run into anything like my earlier. Maybe I should talk to someone? Maybe Alice?

I pull my shirt off and walk into my wardrobe to get another one out. I put it on then sink to the floor and scowl at the trunk as I open it and get out another journal, It still has 1217 on it, I flick through it until I get to April, this one was a good, but torturous month, It was also very interesting.

**1217 April 23rd**

**Today was interesting. It was early evening I was having a good time with this fabulous and willing woman. They are so hard to find, most of them are afraid to get caught by their husbands or family. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as myself but in her own way.**

**She lead me to an alley beside the tavern and we were started kissing again but after a few minutes we were interrupted. The woman got angry and started to shout at a short blonde girl. The short one scared her away easily then she faced me, and so did the dark haired man that was with her.**

**They both looked very young, couldn't have been no more than fifteen, sixteen at the oldest. The short one was the first to speak to me.**

**She started to tell me that my actions were appalling and a disgrace to Vampyres. I hissed at them and started to shout. Defending myself like usual. They didn't like that one bit because the very next second I was crumpled on the floor in absolute agony. She let me up after I promised not to do anything stupid. She introduced herself as Jane and the man as Alec. I would have introduced myself but they already knew who I was. She was very stuck up and she insisted that I go with them. She kept saying that I could be of some use.**

**Well of course I would be, I'm amazing.**

**She chuckled at my willingness and I went with them.**

**That was nearly two weeks ago. I'm now in a place called Volterra in Italy. Living with these powerful Vampyres called the Volturi. I was shocked that that I was a Vampyre, I thought I was just a regular vampire but I guess not. I'm being trained by the Royal guard to become a skilled Vampyre, to be a worthy enough opponant to be accepted into this coven. They were ruthless and the workouts were a lot to handle, many times I've come back exhausted and just collapsed onto my bed. The thought it was weird though for a Vampyre like me to be sleeping and to get Volturi think so to.**

**I don't understand what they mean when they someone like me but I know I'm going to have to find out soon. I guess that's enough writing for today, I have to go with Jane, she's expecting me in her chambers. Apparently she's got a surprise for me.**

I smile, I do like her surprises they are always entertaining, sometimes even dangerous. I close the journal, I'm seriously having enough of remembering my past, so I put it back in the trunk then close and lock it again.

It slides back into place and I stand. I look at the sun, it's still early yet. I'm going to be so bored for until school tomorrow. I still want to call Alice, maybe I should, it's not like she can do anything with the sun being out.

I look around for my phone and run over to it, I pull up my contacts then throw it back down when I realise I don't have her number. Well so much for that idea.

My ears perk up at the sound of running. Someone is running to my house, it's a vampire. My favourite vampire. I run down the stairs to meet her at my front door before she can knock. I grin and let her in. She smiles and looks around, but her nose draws her over to the fridge, she frowns when she opens it to see the human blood packets.

She sniffs the air. "You've used one recently?"

"Yes, but I don't see why that should concern you. I didn't kill anyone for it." But the other two I did, well I think the guy deserved it, and the girl well I liked her; but I was _so_ hungry though and she was there so it was her own fault really, but one of these days both of their murders are going to come back to haunt me, I can tell. It always does.

"It doesn't." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Then why mention it?"

"Just checking if I was right, which I was." I chuckle and walk away from the pixie and to the living room and lie down on my sofa. I sink into and smile, it's so relaxing. A cough from behind me makes me chuckle.

"Forget about me huh?" I peak my eyes open to see Alice standing above me grinning. She hops over the back of the sofa and lands on my legs. I raise an eyebrow. She leans back on the sofa and looks around the room. "Don't you think it's a bit plain in here. I don't even see any consoles or a TV." I grin which confuses her.

"I don't want any of those things, it's be boring." She shakes her head at me. "Fine, I do have all of them, they're all kept on the first floor."

"Good to know."

"Alice?" She hums.

"Why are you here? I thought you had stuff to do."

"Nope that was you silly, but I had a feeling all of your stuff went by quickly and you were bored, so I came here to entertain you. I also had a short vision about you wanting to call me." I look at Alice, I knew something weird had happened, then I scan her body. She is beautiful but I honestly don't think she likes me like that. She grins at me as I look at her. If I could have blush, I would have.

"My my Keira, I never knew you felt that way." She smiles when I avoid her eyes and cough un-suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're on about." She laughs and lies down. She shifts around to get comfortable. I eventually give up with sitting liket his and pull her over to me so she can lie between my legs. Strangely this isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. Actually it's kind of nice.

She leans back in my grip and takes my hands in one of hers a she turns on the T.V. I laugh as she starts to talk animatedly about this thing she's watched recently.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading and to everyone who left their thought on the last few chapters.**

**Reviews are very welcome.**

**Lia**


	5. Denial

**Authors note: Sorry, this chapter very short. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**CHAPTER 5-Denial**

I roll over in my bed and look towards the stairs that lead into the living room and kitchen. Sigh. It's been a few days since Alice had stayed the night. And I haven't stopped thinking about those hours that we spent just talking and laughing together. I haven't had that much fun in a long time, and I would love to do it again. I frown and get up, I can't be bothered to go and hunt again so I open my fridge and take out a blood packet.

I'm not thirsty, not at all. I just need something to do since I don't want to go to school today. It'll just be the same things all over again. Such fun. I throw the packet in the bin and wash the blood of my face. It's been a tiresome morning, and I don't feel like doing anything at all. I want to relax, maybe I should explore a bit. It'd give me something to do and to not have to worry about those Wolves, Cullen's or anything else that is likely to piss me off or change my thoughts entirely. I grab my coat and take off out the front door and straight into the woods, I pass the Cullens house and I see a bored looking Alice lying on a sofa watching her elder brother play some video game, I shake my head and continue on my way, no time for any more drama.

I've had enough of that for to last a few years.

I can hear running water and follow it to a huge waterfall. It sticks out between to cliffs, with many ledges to jump off, it's also secluded In the middle of thousands of tall trees. I take off my jacket shirt and trousers until I'm left in my underwear. I leap from my position, to the top of the water fall, clothes in hand. The splashing water catches me on my legs while I'm was in mid air. I shrug and throw my clothes on a rock, that's on a ledge about ten feet of the edge of the rock face.

The cold air around me feels nice and I lean my back to look up at the grey cloudy sky. Knowing my luck it is going to pour down with rain while I'm out here. I shrug and wade out into the water and peer over the edge of the waterfall. It is actually quite high, easily ten stories, maybe twenty.

I breathe in deeply before launching myself off and swan diving into the crystal clear water below. The splash around me is huge and I don't hold onto the possibility that my clothes have been kept dry. When I resurface I'm instantly hit with the stench of the animals and a couple of hikers. I gulp even though I don't need to. The wind picks up and I smell the sweat and fear radiating off them. The fear of the wild animals that could tear into them, rip them to shreds. I chuckle and lie back in the water, much like I always do, and look up at the sky and frown as the sky starts to clear..

As the clouds part the bright rays hit my pale skin, I hold my arm up and smile when it doesn't sparkle. My hand blocks the sun from my eyes, which are still glimmering a brilliant blue. I sigh, it's nice to be out here, its very peaceful. There's rustling to my left, I tilt my head, the noise is accompanied by the stench of human blood. I hiss and swim over to the cliff. I scale up the pointed and jagged rocks quickly to the ledge where I threw my clothes.

I put on my over sized T-shirt and underwear and lie down so they can't see me, but I'll be able to see them. I need to make sure that they aren't going to come up here. I don't feel like leaving just yet and I don't want to have to hurt them to make them see that.

There's a woman and a man, presumably husband a wife. I gag when the stench of dog hits my nose and a couple of seconds later a light brown and white border collie runs out after them. Wagging its tail without a care in the world. Its head turns to where I am and it releases a loud bark and a snarl. The humans look around the cliff side and through the waterfall to try and spot me. I sigh, there's is obviously no other way to get out of this is there?

I tie the rest of my damp clothes around my waist and bound backwards so I'm pressed against the rock wall, the stupid mutt starts barking louder and even moves closer to the water's edge while looking right at me.

"What's the matter girl? What is it?" the woman asks, having still not seen me. Ha, she probably thinks I'm some sort of wild bear or puma. No way, I'm much worse. Well I should be, I breathe in and inhale their scent. I lick my lips, their increased heart rates are pumping loudly in my head. I can almost taste them. Just a little bit closer. I inch forward and freeze as the woman's wary eyes spot me, or an outline of me anyway.

Fuck!

I run back and shoot up the rock face, chunks of rock, sand and mud get kicked down below, making it easier for the humans to follow my movement. I grab a vine and use that as leverage to propel me up to the last ledge. I claw myself up over the edge and into the water. It splashes over my hips and I push myself through it to dry land and to the tree line. The bushes and branches scratch me as I run; the wind in my face is whipping my hair in all directions. I speed up and leap over a large canyon. I keep on running for another half an hour. I need to get as far away from her as possible.

I stop against a large tree and lean against it. The rough bark scratches against my shirt as I slide down."What the fuck just happened? I ran, I never run. Shit." Alice's smiling face appears in my head and I close my eyes slowly. I still don't get this, for the past few days I've been thinking about her alot. Even when we were cuddled up on my sofa, I could only think how nice it felt. And it was really nice. Lovely even. I dig my hand into the dirt and close my fist. The mud gets stuck under my nails but I don't care. I just want to understand why I ran and didn't kill them.

I sigh and get to my feet, my black hair is splayed over my shoulders. I look down at my bare legs and then I realise that I've run through the forest without my trousers on.

"Something is seriously going on with me, maybe with Alice as well. Does she also feel like this?" I untie my trousers and pull them on, my now dry skin sliding comfortably into the trouser legs. There's no use with the socks and shoes so I just leave them where they are and run home, avoiding the hikers that are still at the magnificent waterfall.

The faint rushing of the water trickles in the back of my ears as I head away from it. A few minutes later I skid to a stop in my drive beside my car. Two tracks are left in my wake and I grin. I kick the dirt of my shoes and jog up and onto the porch, I shrug of my T-shirt and kick off my shoes as soon as I get indoors. They're still damp and they start to leave a wet patch on my floor.

Mire leaning, just what I wanted to do. I run up stairs to get on different clothes then I pull myself out of a window then scale up a few feet to the flat roof.

I lie down just as the rain starts to fall. I repeatedly wipe the water it away from my face and arms.. It seems nothing is going right for me today.

And it's about to get worse.

I catch the scent of him and growl loudly. I hope he heard, because his day is just about to get worse than mine. Actually that's not possible. I sit still for a few seconds before his bronze hair appears, then his smug looking face. I really want to bash it in, repeatedly with something metal. He smirks as his blurry figure runs over to me.

His stance is threatening and his eyes are viscous. "Keira." He says with little to none of the authority that he thinks her said it with.

"What do you want? I am not in the mood for this, so just please fuck off." He growls and steps closer. I lean up on my elbows and scowl at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He chuckles and I grin, does he really think he is more powerful than me? "You need to leave, you are not welcome here. This is our home and you're set on wanting to destroy it." I laugh then, I've barely been near them, and when I am I'm with Alice. Oh, is he jealous? I smirk which infuriates him. Bad timing Keira.

"You bitch." He yells at me. I easily dodge him when he lunges forward. He looks around confused once he's skidded to a halt. Leaving dents in my pristine roof. I glare. "You stupid little boy, thinking everything revolves around you. Could you be any more fucking childish." I growl at him, letting my age slip into my voice showing power beyond what he can understand.

"They are my family, and you will not go near them anymore." He ignores my jab at him and he changes his stance.

"But what if they want me near, especially that cute little sister of yours. She is absolutely adorable don't you think." My taunt works and he rams into me, I slam my fist down onto his back, breaking his diamond skin easily. He screws his eyes shut because of the pain then bites down on my arm, his sharp teeth dig in slightly and I growl and slam him down onto my roof. The metal creaks and another dent is formed.

I grab his neck and yank him off me, I then grab him but throat and jump off the roof and slam him into the ground. A giant crater dents into the dirt and our snarls fill the air. "Arrogant asshole!" I tighten my grip, the skin around my hand starts to crack. I see a trickle of fear in his amber eyes. My eyes darken and start to cloud over, I smirk as my fangs start to elongate. A small chuckle escapes my lips as he tries to scramble away, but I keep my grip on his neck firm. His body is slowly getting crushed under the force that I'm putting onto him.

"You listen to me." I bring his face close to mine so that our noses are touching. "Stay the fuck away from me. I've already said several times to different members of your family that I'm not going to hurt you unless I'm provoked. Which you have so stupidly done, I swear your family should have warned you to not do this. Don't expect any lenience from me anymore., I'm through with being gentle with you." He laughs in my face and smashes his forehead against mine, my skin is stronger and I easily break his nose. His hands claw at me trying to get to his face. I sigh at the pathetic excuse of a vampire and throw him like a rag-doll into the side of my house. The reinforced steel only marks with the dirt that is on his clothes, I'm happy for that. I'd hate to have to live somewhere else while people are repairing it.

Edward groans in pain and gets to his feet. A black ink substance is draining from his nose, and he has most of his face and neck cracked and covered in dirt. His eyes are wide and he holds his arm to his body. Maybe it was broken, I grin.

"Do you understand." I bark at him, letting my age and power into my voice.

He shudders a bit, but other than that he doesn't react. I move closer to him and press him up against the building. This is when he acts out; he smirks and puts all of his left over strength into kicking me.

To put it simply, I'm sent flying.

I crash into a tree and fall to the ground, bits of bark and foliage fall onto me.

He laughs loudly and I glare at him as he walks at a human pace towards me. "You think you are so much stronger than I am. Always calling me 'little boy'. but I am and always be stronger than you. I am a man after all, and you're just a weak and helpless woman."

That fucking does it. My last bit of patience I have for him snaps and I lunge for him with a ferocious snarl. I attack him repeatedly with punches and kicks all in a flurry of movement. I break through the skin on his face until more of the black inky substance coast my knuckles. I pause and force myself away, then remind myself repeatedly that killing Alice's brother will certainly not put me on her good side. Or her family's for that matter, which I'm going to need to win them over.

I let him go and he slumps to the floor. His face is still intact just a bit bloody so he should be able to understand what I say and comply to my order. "Get the fuck of my property and if I see you here again will kill you _little boy _and I've already told that Riley of yours that I will if you provoke me." Edward scoffs but runs away. I have a half a mind to chase after him and snap hi neck but I refrain and observe the dents in my walls.

"That idiot is going to pay for those repairs. I'll tell Alice to make him do it." I chuckle. Alice. Does she knows what just happened? If she does I can't help but think why she hasn't done anything to stop it. I scale my wall by pressing my fingers in the crack, I get to the roof again and shake my head. Water flies off and I groan.

"Stupid fucking water." I lie back down and place my hands over my eyes. I'm hoping to fall asleep, but I don't really want to. I just want to see Alice again, maybe she could explain to me these things I keep feeling. At the moment though, I just want them to go away.

No drama today, remember.

**Thanks so much for reading. I love you guys, all of you you're awesome for reading it. If you leave a review I'll love you even more.**

**Lia**


	6. Favourable conclusion

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 6-Favourable conclusion**

I wrinkle my nose and glare at the students as they blatantly stare at me as I walk by them. A young boy with brown hair holds the door open for me, and I smile. His heart flutters in his chest and I chuckle quietly. Such a stupid hormone struck teenager. Will they ever learn?

I enter the cafeteria and walk over to an empty table. I take a seat and lean forward, I hate this place. All the stupid looks the boys keep giving me, the whole homework thing. I hate it, I also hate the damn teachers and their fucking arrogance, thinking they know everything. I hear hushed whispers clearly, and look up when someone mentions Alice. I glare at the stupid blonde bitch as she continues to bad mouth her. I clench my hands and growl.

"-Such a fucking weirdo. Have you seen the way she just dazes out in class? What a freak-" I zone out then and I can feel my legs moving but I only hear the startled voices around me and strong arms wrap around my waist and pulling me back. I blink and I'm glaring at a scared blonde bitch. I can see the tears in her eyes and grin. But whatever the fuck just happened I don't want it to happen again. I look over my shoulder and see Emmett, his arms tighten and he grins at me.

"Hey there." I nod my hello. Too pissed off that if I open my mouth I'll yell it at him instead.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he wiggles his. "Freak." I spin my head around swiftly and glare at the other people at the table. I hiss and one of the people has the nerve to stand up and slam her hands on the table.

"Why the hell did you do that for you freak?" I hiss and Emmett's grip tightens around me. You were insulting my Alice. Wait-no she's not mine. Where the fuck did that come from. I pry Emmett's arms off me with ease. He looks at me in awe as I takes a few steps away from him, then back down to his hands.

"So cool." I chuckle and glare at the girl on the ground. She doesn't say anything and scrambles to her feet then leaves the cafeteria. I smile to myself. I look around us and notice the every student is staring at me. What the fuck did I do?

I shrug my shoulder and turn around to face the table I was sitting at. The Cullen's are there. I frown but I don't stop and take a seat with them. I can practically feel their confusion as I lie my head on the table. I hear a smack and look up, the blonde who scowled at me a few weeks ago is glaring at Emmett who's pouting. I scan the table and each pair of golden eyes is looking at me. Edweird is glaring at me, I grin at him and his glare intensifies. He really doesn't know his place, stupid boy. I wonder if this'll turn into another fight like the one at my house. That'd be interesting to see, since he got his snooty ass handed to him last time.

"Do you guys want me to move?" I ask the table of staring vampires. I lift my head up fully and straighten my back. The other students have gone back to their earlier conversations and are ignoring us. Emmet smiles. "No, you can stay." I chuckle.

"Thanks." The blonde hisses at me, I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry blondie, I'm not going to steal him."

"Like you could." She states with a smirk. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you have some human to kill?" I frown.. Rosalie's smirk drops slightly as well, obviously aware that she's said something wrong, and that it offended me. Well sort of.

"Rose stop it." I spin around and face Alice. She's sending a glare at Rosalie, I smile. How cute she's defending me. Not that I need it, but it's still nice. Even if she is a lot shorter than me.

Rosalie mumbles out something in defeat causing me to grin. Even better that she feels bad for it. Alice smiles at me and I do the same back. Though after a few seconds an overly loud cough gets my attention. I avert my gaze to Riley. The blonde one who is sitting next to a man that I have yet to be introduced to. I believe that is Jasper. "Nice to see you again." Riley says.

"Likewise." I reply curtly.

"Sorry I had to leave you in class. I just couldn't stand the stench of those humans any longer. I had to get out of there." I nod in understanding. I wrinkle my nose slightly, angling it away from them to where Alice is sitting. I can feel her wonderful scent surround me and I grin because I don't have to breathe in her family and there horrid 'vegetarian' stench.

"It's okay, I'm over it." I lean on my hand and look around the table, all of their eyes are still on me. I sigh. "Okay guys, you're acting like you've never seen another person sit here before." A few of them chuckle. I grin and cross my legs, an electric shock runs through me when my thigh touches Alice's. I freeze momentarily then look around their faces to see if any of them have noticed. Emmet and his girlfriend are having a hushed conversation; but the others are still looking at me.

"You would be right about that, only our family sit here so it is a bit strange to see someone new." I smile at his accent. "I'm Jasper."

"Keira." He chuckles softly. His eyes are soft when he looks at Alice then me.

"I know." Of course he does, what person in their 'family' doesn't?

"You need to leave." Edward suddenly speaks up. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why is that?" Such an arrogant little boy, he needs to know how to behave properly around a member of the Volturi. I should smack him, but I won't. Sigh. I can't that would be a bit stupid, especially around Alice and the rest of her family.

"You're not part of this family, so you need to leave." I smirk and look deep into his eyes. I can feel it happening again, me going into his head, and I smile since there is nothing he can do to stop me.

The human brunette girl is here, but she doesn't know he's there, watching over her in every choice she makes. In almost every moment when she thinks she's alone. He's worried about her, and this guy called Jacob. I smirk. He's a shapeshifter, and a very close friend of Bella's. This could get very interesting. He doesn't want her to leave him. Then there's me again, he hates me, despises me. But there is no reason apart from the fact that I am a threat. Wait a minute...He's also jealous that his family think about be so much, and not more important matters. I scoff, I am important boy. You just have no idea.

I tear myself from his mind and chuckle at is confused face. No trace of anger left, but it's back after a couple of seconds of him thinking. "What the fuck did you do to me?" He asks with a growl. Alice next to me gets to her feet to glare at Edward. He looks shocked by the action as does the rest of her family, I scan the humans, and some of them are watching this little spat with major interest and are curious to see if a fight will break out. Though I have to admit, I am also a little shocked by her action to defend me against her own 'brother'.

"Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything you ass." I can feel the hate radiating off her and I reach out to touch her arm softly. There's more sparks this time when I touch her. She shivers as my finger glides up to her shoulder, where they settle. I see Rosalie sending a very intrigued expression between us, then something must have clicked in her head because she smiles fondly at Alice, then surprisingly at me. I raise an eyebrow at her, wondering what the heck she's thinking.

She then glares at Edward which also confuses him greatly, many emotions flash across his face before he scowls at me and leaves the table. Alice hisses at his retreating back. I rub my thumb in circle around her shoulder and it calms her down slowly.

"Are you okay now?" I ask once we're seated and her family are talking amongst one an other, but I'm still pretty sure that they are listening to our conversation.

"Yeah, just fine. My brother's just an ass sometimes...all the time." She corrects herself. I grin. "I still can't believe he talked to you like that. I don't really know what made him do that."

"_Believe me, you'll know. They just come into your lives and you instantly know you're supposed to be with them forever. You'll love them unconditionally for all eternity and that will never change. And the bond between mates is incredibly strong, so there is no use what so ever in fighting it. You will just be prolonging the inevitable."_

I frown when my brother's voice rings in my head, but it can't be possible. I'm not even gay. Okay, that was a massive lie. Of course I am, but its Alice. Over the few weeks that I've known her, she's been the friend that I've always wanted, someone to talk to when her family and other Fork's residents wouldn't, to show me around. She even has a fondness to hug me when she sees me in the morning. And her smile is gorgeous, she's very attractive, and I love being around her more than anyone else I know.

But it's still Alice, the young vampire daughter of the 'vegetarian' coven that I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on. There is no way this could happen. It's just not possible.

I glance to my left and see her, she's talking with Riley, though when she mentions shopping Riley starts to explain while she'll be 'busy' when they want to go. I laugh instantly, Alice pouts adorably at her 'sister' but I think Riley is dead set on not going.

I smile. Alice, my beautiful Alice...That I haven't even known for two months.

Why is this so confusing, my brother said that it would be instantaneous when you meet you mate, but ours wasn't and I'm honestly having doubts. But when I look at her, and anyone else who would dare to touch her, hold her hand or hug her, I want to hurt them. So badly.

Okay, I'm positive I'm getting the vampire version of a headache. I press my hands against my forehead in an attempt to make it fuck off, but it doesn't. Not even when another pair of hands take mine and then the press against my temples. I open my eyes and see Alice's concerned face in front of mine, my nose inches from hers.

I glance down at her lips briefly then dart them back to her glinting eyes. She smirks and removes her hands carefully.

Nope, I don't love her. She isn't my mate, she can't be. I think unconvincingly. "Come on, didn't you hear the bell?" I raise an eyebrow and look around the cafeteria. Most of the other students have gone, just leaving me and Alice, and a bunch of other unimportant people that I don't care for. I take Alice's dainty hand in mine, she looks confused for a second.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." She chuckles.

"You sure don't look fine to me." She bends down slightly to look into my eyes. I have so many emotions running through my head that I know she must have caught something with relevance.

"Do you know?" She asks me quietly. I nod hesitantly and look at our joined hands, I can't help but notice how right this feels. Her hand in mine; but my thoughts go elsewhere without my permission and I'm instantly thinking of other things. Things I definitely shouldn't be thinking of just yet. She let's go of one hand and uses it to make me look at her by placing it under my chin and tilting my head to the right angle. I smile at her.

I suddenly have the need to kiss her. I glance at her lips involuntarily then to her eyes. She chuckles. "So that is the first thing you want to do? I should have expected that." She says cheekily making me grin.

"Fine, then I won't." I smirk.

Alice stands up from the chair and holds out her hand to me, I take it straight away and stand up. "You have art with me. Come on. We really shouldn't be any later than we already are." I chuckle as she tugs me, I barely manage to pick up my bag before she starts running at the slow human speed.

She laughs as she drags me to an art class room. I hold the door open for her and we go to our tables.

"So nice of you to finally join us Ms Cullen and Ms Greene." I smile at him.

"It is isn't it?." I smile when a few students chuckle and snicker. The teacher sighs and continues with whatever she was talking about.

"Since it's been a few weeks now do you think you'd want to come and meet the rest of my family?" Alice whispers to me. Her voice is full of hope. If she looks at me with a pout I swear I'll break.

"I've been with you for all but twenty minutes and you're already going to bring me home to meet the parents." She laughs, gaining a few looks from the other art students.

"Call it whatever you want but if you remember correctly you said you'd meet them sooner or later. And I'd think now would be as good as time as any. Don't you agree?" I shrug and take my sketch book from the student when he passes it to me. His eyes wander over me and I scowl at him. He quickly faces the front again.

"Are all the boys here the same?"

"Pretty much, but they won't be for long once they find out that you're taken." Alice says calmly as she takes out her pencils and starts to sketch. I chuckle, we never actually confirmed it or said anything about us being together officially. So really we aren't together, not yet anyway. I give it less than a minute.

"I am?" I exclaim.

She frowns. "Of course you are."

I grin. "Well then could you point her out then, I don't remember anyone asking me, nor me asking anyone else to be my girlfriend." She grins once she catches on. Smart girl.

"Keira?" She asks me confidently, leaning on the table slightly in my direction.

"Yes Alice." I reply also leaning closer.

"Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" She asks me formally, more formally than I thought she would. But she asked me none the less. My smirk turns into a wide smile. I can see her awaiting my answer, even though she already knows what I'm going to say. I mean, it's not like I would say no to her.

"Why yes Alice, I would." She chuckles and turns her face back to her drawing. I chuckle and lean in to kiss her cheek softly. I let my lips linger for a few seconds before pulling back and start to draw my own picture. She smiles and glances at me out the corner of her eye. I'm shocked though when she lifts her head up and starts to lean in to kiss me, she is a few centimetres away from my lips when some annoying human boy says something that grates against my ears.

"Wow that's so hot." I snap my gaze to the hormonal teenage boy that said that and glare at him fiercely. It's the same boy who was leering at me when he handed me my sketch book. He looks scared once he realised that I had heard him. How dare he say that, I growl in my throat and his eyes widen even further. Stupid boy, sho-a hand is place on my forearm and I stop growling and look at Alice. She's looking at me calmly, trying to stop me from hurting the brat.

"Don't worry about it. He's just a horny teenage boy that's never been kissed. Probably never will." I chuckle and look back into her golden eyes. I quickly avert my gaze though when I feel a tug into her mind. I don't want to do that. It's an invasion of privacy, and plus...it fucking hurt like hell to go into her head the last time.

We continue our work for the rest of the lesson, which was only an hour. We had to draw something that we love the most, our favourite memory so to speak. Alice had drawn this magnificent picture of a young woman with long flowing hair looking out at a sparkling lake while sitting under the shade of an oak tree. I trace my eyes over the water and smile when I see another person on the picture which has a resemblance to my Alice. She standing knee deep in the crystal clear water looking up to the sunny sky. Her hands resting on her hips, and a smile placed on her lips as she admires the scenery. There's reeds sticking out around the water's edge and there's freshly cut grass surrounding the tree and water, but it doesn't bother the girls, they probably find it more relaxing.

I on the other hand was completely stuck on what I had to draw. But in the end I decided on meeting Alice, but it wasn't of Forks it was a hazy image of her sitting on a porch swing, talking to someone who's leaning on the wooden railing on the porch. It wasn't as good as Alice's is, I don't even know why I drew that, I never even knew that that had happened. I sigh, this is going to bother me for a while.

We pack away and are the second to last people that leave the room. The teacher warns us not to be late next time.

I hold the door open when we leave and take Alice's hand in my own. "It was a beautiful picture you drew." She smiles at the compliment. I want to ask her why she had drawn it, but I think that's a bit too personal, and it makes my head burn to just think about it.

"Thank you." She tightens her grip and spins around so she can walk backwards. "So do you want me to pick you up in my car, or are you going to be driving your Lamborghini to my house?"

"I'll drive my car back home then run to your house?"

"Ugh fine, but I was hoping that I could drive you." I chuckle.

"If you want to you can, but I'll need to drive my car home first." She stops walking and smiles.

"I can get Rosalie to drive it back for you." Alice pouts. I put my hands on her hips and start walking again. I can hear the people talking about us. I tune them out and focus on Alice. She laughs but walks backwards until we reach her locker. I finally crack under the pressure. "If she gets one scratch on it, she's going to pay to have it repaired."

Alice beams "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." I say quietly into her ear as I lean down and place my head next to hers on the locker. I breathe in her scent and sigh. She smells delicious, I turn my head slightly, and my nose buries in her hair. She chuckles. "People are looking at us." She says, amusement clear in her voice.

"I don't care. They can look all they want at the moment, I'm quite happy standing here." I grin into her hair and she chuckles.

"Not that I mind you like this, but we do have another class to go." Someone coughs to our left. I straighten up and turn my head to see a bemused looking Rosalie. "Don't you two look cosy."

Alice pushes me away. I frown at her, but she doesn't see because she's looking at her sister. "Do you need something?"

Rosalie smirks and cocks out her hip so she can rest her hand on it. "Nope, but I thought I'd better break you two up before you end up making out in front of all these teenagers in the middle of a hallway." She grins at us then leans on a locker a few down from where Alice is.

"Let's go, we've got history. What's your next lesson?" Rosalie asks me.

"Math."

"Well you should get to it then." She takes Alice by the arm to drag her away. They only get a few steps away before I grab Alice and push her up against the closest locker. She looks a bit confused for a couple second but I do something that I've been thinking about for a while and kiss her.

It was even better than I thought it would be. Her hands tangle in my hair and she smiles into the kiss. I suck on her bottom lip and she groans into my mouth. Her lips are so soft and taste like vanilla. When I pull after a few more seconds Alice's eyes are darker, and she looks incredibly sexy when she bites her lip. She breathes an unnecessary breath and looks up into my eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that." Alice whispers. I grin and kiss her again.

"Well I tried." She says with mock annoyance. "Okay now you've done that, let's go." Rosalie interrupts us before I have the chance to do it again. I step back so Rosalie can drag her away like she was going to earlier, and watch as they walk away. I smirk and shake my head and head to my lesson. I just kissed Alice, I smile and shake my head. This day couldn't get any better.

The rest of the day goes quickly, I'm grateful for that. I'd hate for it to drag, that would just make my time until I see Alice next alot longer.

And our separation was just a few minutes away from driving me crazy.

Ugh, what is wrong with me, I'm starting to act like one of these teenagers. I grin, I don't actually care.

**Thanks guys for reading, I hope you like this chapter as much as I did :D**

**Reviews are very welcomed.**

**Lia**

**P.S Oh and if you're a fan of Bella/Alice there is this awesome youtube video ' Twilight "Bela &Alice" Save you (Bellice)'. It;s an amazing video. I recommend you watch it.**


	7. Family and slight complications

**Authors note: Woo Hoo! another chapter is up. **

**Reviews are very welcome, and thanks to everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 7-Meeting the family and slight complications**

I sit down on the steps at the end of the day and look up. The sky is dreary as always, not that I was thinking that it'd be sunshine and rainbows, especially not in this town. I shake my head and lean back on the stone step behind me. There's plenty grey clouds in the sky, and I was too busy watching them to notice Alice walking over to me.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asks, with her usual smile in place. I grin and look up at Alice, she's standing at the bottom of the stairs beaming at me. Beautiful eyes sparkling. Her spiky black hair swaying across her face from the wind that's picking up.

"Ages." I bemoan with a grin and get up. I brush off my jeans dramatically and follow her through the parking lot and passed the gawking students. To hell with it. I take her hand in mine and lock our fingers together. She squeezes my hand and I grin and squeeze her right back. "How was your other classes?" She asks me.

"Insanely boring. Damn teachers, thinking they know everything because they've memorised a fucking text book, probably a bloody dictionary too." Alice laughs and opens the car door for me. "Thanks."

"No problem." I reach into my jeans and pull out my car keys. I move my hand out to her but I don't open it. The keys stay firmly in my grip.

She smirks. "Bella give me the keys." She wiggles her fingers teasingly. "If you don't, I wouldn't even think about kissing me for the next month." I let them go instantly, she chuckles and catches them with ease.

"I'll be right back." She practically dances over to a very happy Rosalie. She's looking at my car as if it's a work of art. I'm touched really...but she better not scratch it. Alice gives her the keys and her golden eyes light up. "Tell her I said thanks, and it will get to her house fine." Alice nods her head and gives Rosalie a brief hug before skipping over here, she leans on the open door before closing it.

I watch it as Rosalie leaves the parking lot. Probably having fun with it. I lean back in the seat and reopen them when Alice is standing by the open door. "Well done." I chuckle and kiss her when she leans forward. I catch her by surprise but she doesn't back away from me straight away. When she does pull back she does it with a smile on her face. I smirk and buckle myself in the car seat. She climbs in the car and we take off out the car park. I tap my hand on the dash board repeatedly. It's sort of a nervous habit that I picked up from Nicola, she always does it when she's nervous.

I can't believe that I am doing this, it shouldn't be happening. I didn't come here for this. I sigh and ruffle my fringe a bit, it covers my eyes but I can see through it perfectly. "You nervous?" I see the amusement in Alice's eyes. I scoff.

"No." The words leave mouth without thought. She smiles at me as she drives.

"If you say so, but if you are you have no need to be. They're actually looking forward to meeting you." I wonder why? This pixie has probably not stopped talking about me since she met me. Not that I'm complaining. I'm actually happy that she's told her family about me. It's going to make this meeting slightly less awkward. "Aren't you worried about your brother?" I ask, not in concern, just curious as to what she'd do if something were to happen.

"Which one?" I grin.

"The snobbish brat with the crazy hair."

"Edward?" I grin "No I'm not, should I be." She arches an eyebrow at me then steers the car to a steep left down a road cutting through the trees. I nearly bounce in the seat when Alice goes faster. I love it, I watch with a smile on my face until we pull up outside her house. Alice hops and runs around to open my door.

She even gives me her hand and helps me out my seat. I shake my head. "You didn't have to do that, I'm quite capable on my own." She dances around me as we walk to her front door. I chuckle at her behaviour. Her hand never leaves mine as she dances, I ignore my better judgement and pull her close to me. She yelps.

Her lips quirk up and she reaches her hand to my head and ruffles my hair. I frown. She did not just mess my hair up. She does it again. I chuckle and chase her as she runs off into her house. Her laughter filling my ears as we run, I memorise what I can off the layout until I have her in my arms in some sort of garage. She chuckles. "You caught me." She spins around and wraps her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist. "Now what?" She says to me.

"Nothing." I reply. She pouts.

"Fine, but that's only because they're going to get here in three...two..."

"Alice?" Someone calls.

"One." Alice grins and takes my hand to lead me to the living room. She sits down on one of the sofas and I lean on the arm rest. I don't really feel comfortable if I sit down, this could turn into a fight if Edward decides to come back here, and if that happens I'd rather be standing.

Rosalie says my names. She spins the keys around her fingers. I frown. I catch my keys with ease when Rosalie throws them. "Thanks" She mumbles "I would've left them at home but I figured you would want them back." I nod my thanks and look at her man child. He's grinning like a mad man with his arm around Rosalie. I raise an eyebrow, he chuckles. "I'm Emmett." He's excited, his body is practically vibrating with wanted to jump at me. Probably start a play fight that he'd lose.

"I know. We have kind of met." He chuckles with his grin still in place.

"I know, but Esme wouldn't be happy if I didn't introduce myself properly." Esme would have to be Carlisle's wife, well mate. She has to be pretty friendly to have this big of a family, and to be with him for a matter of fact. He always was a kind hearted man, even when he was human. I jump slightly when Alice's hand touches my back. "Are you alright?" I nod. She obviously doesn't believe me but doesn't question it...Yet.

"Where's the rest, I swear there was more of you." Emmet chuckles and walks over to the sofa, Rosalie leaves through a door. I shrug and spin around to face the T.V. Emmet turns on a console and puts in a game bringing the black screen to life. Alice nudges me, she asks me to sit down. I nod fall onto her and she chuckles.

"That's not what I meant." I roll over and get comfortable until my head is in her lap and my feet are propped up on the arm of the sofa.

"Keira you might want to take of your shoes." I look at Emmet. He can't be serious can he? Emmett the goofy fun loving, totally unserious vampire is asking me to take me shoes off? I look up at Alice, her fingers now threading through my soft hair. Massaging my scalp, her dainty fingers gliding around in smooth circles.

"He's right." She states with light amusement. I sigh and slip them off easily, my bare pale white feet greeting me. I frown, if I were to dislike a part of my body it would have to be my feet. I mean look at them, there so oddly shaped, deformed even. "Much better." Alice leans down to kiss me, and I think Emmet drops his controller.

I would check but I'm rather preoccupied right now. I expected him to behave less like those Highschool boys. She pulls me closer until I'm straddling her. Only when a flash goes off do we break apart. I glare at Emmett. He puts it down on the table slowly and sighs in relief when the door opens. I don't miss the sigh of relief that leaves his mouth. He obviously doesn't know me very well if he thinks I won't get him back for the picture. Jasper and Riley walk in the door, arms linked together. I smile at them. Riley chuckles at something he says and sits down on the loveseat next to the T.V.

I lie back down, and her fingers continue stroking my head. I smile, someone is sneaking up on Emmett in the game, he hasn't noticed yet. To focused in shooting the other guy. "Noooo!" I chuckle when Emmett cries. He pouts and looks at me. "I-I died. I never die." Alice chuckles. "I don't." He whines.

I smirk, he's so childish, he also seems like the type who thinks fighting is like a sport. I'll have to test that theory out later, for now though I have to kick his ass at C.O.D. He holds out the controller with his head low. I snatch it from his hand and he picks up another one. "Online?" He asks with a bright grin. I nod.

It's late in the evening when Carlisle returns home from work and Esme comes back from whatever it is that she was doing. They both stop briefly in the doorway when they see me. I look at Alice. She encourages me and pulls me up from the sofa. I look into their gold eyes, the stench of dead animal is very hard to get used. There's so much of it radiating off of them, but I plaster a smile on my face and walk over to them. Esme pulls me into a hug, Carlisle sends me a look. "You must be Keira?" I try and smile, to try and make it genuine as I can towards her and Carlisle. But it's a little harder than I thought "Alice hasn't stopped talking about you." I look at Alice. She's grinning and holding my hand for support. I fight the brief urge to kiss her and listen to her 'mother' "I'm Esme."

"Nice to meet you." Say honestly then I turn to look at Alice, a devilish smirk pulling at the corners of mouth. "Has she now?" Esme smiles at us and introduces each of the kids, even the ones that aren't here so that I know about them. But she doesn't know that I already know about them, and have done for a long time.

"_This is place is beautiful. So peaceful. Away from everyone." Here again? Really. I don't even know here is. "This can be our secret place." I'm tugged out over to the water. Following eagerly as she walks out into the water. It's freezing, I know because goosebumps appears on her smooth skin. She shivers._

_She spins around to face me, splashing the water everywhere. _Alice? It's Alice. _"Come here." I pull her to me, hugging her close. Her long hair tickles my nose causing it to twitch. "I'm so glad I met you Keira." She kisses my collar bone. I shudder "I really am."_

"_Me too Alice. I really am. You have no idea how happy you make me."_

"Keira, are you alright." I blink. Carlisle hands are on my shoulder. When did I get on the floor? I see the concerned faces of the Cullens. They probably have never seen a vampire collapse before. I sit up, forcing Carlisle to take a step back warily.

"Yeah I'm fine." My head isn't throbbing like usual, but at the back is a dull static feeling. I can't explain it, it just feels fuller. Like something has fit into place. I look up into the warm eyes of Alice and I'm suddenly very aware of who she is. I know her.

I _really_ know her. I slowly reach my hand up to touch her face. Her skin is soft to touch. I trail a finger down her cheek to her jaw and cup her chin. She watches me with concern, confused by my strange actions, yet not pushing me away.

"Does your head hurt again?" I shake my head and bring her closer to me so our foreheads are touching. I can hear others in the back ground, but I block them out and stare deep into her eyes.

_I'm sitting at a table. It's awkward and her parents aren't saying anything. They looked liked I've just ripped the apart. I hold onto Alice tighter. She's terrified, I can hear her heart, the drumming getting faster and faster the longer the silence stretches. I look at the bruise around her neck. Fury rocks through me. They hit her, they hurt _my_ Alice. I let out a shuddering breathe of fire and try to stop my glare. But I can't do anything to them, they're her parents and she loves them. I don't what the hell for but she does._

"_This is what you wanted to tell us?" Her mother says with a voice full of venom. "That this girl is more than a friend to you. You love her." She laughs cruelly and tugs on her husband's arm. The man hasn't moved; he's been glaring at me since she told them._

"_This isn't right Alice." I scoff. He scowls at me and pushes her wife away from him so he can stalk over to mer. His presence is dark, there's an aura around him that radiates pure hate._

_But he doesn't scare me, if he were to hit me it will break his hand, then maybe his face. I grin up at him, the shadows on his face scare Alice next to me. I step infront of him and look into his eyes. The cross around his neck dangles freely. "Get out of my house right now." Her breathing comes harsher. "Alice, go to your room." He barks. She steps further behind me, her grip tight in my clothes. The fabric tearing under her tight hold._

"_She's not going to do anything for you any more you fucking asshole."_

"I'll take her up to my room." Alice picks me up and blurs to her room. She lies me down on her bed and sits by my head and takes my hand in hers. I can feel her eyes on me when I close them. I'm not unnerved by the looking, and anyone who knows me would also know that I welcome it.

"I'm fine really Alice. This happens from time to time. You should know that by now." I reopen my eyes when her head presses down on my stomach.

"Doesn't stop me from worrying though." She kisses my stomach. "Where do you go?" I arch an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You vanish into your own head, your face goes entirely blank and I get flashes of you from different times, people, places. Even other people experiences, I don't fully get that." I frown. I'm surprised she doesn't know. If she sees the future she should know?

I sigh. "I'm not really sure." Alice looks at me, so much worry in her eyes. But she can tell that I don't really want to talk about it and doesn't question me about it anymore, for which I'm glad for.

"So, I don't know much about you." She smirks "Any other girlfriends should I know about?" I chuckle. As If I could do that. I shake my head, a sudden thought striking me.

I shouldn't even be doing this. I exclaim. I'm not even here for this god damn thing. But I'm not complaining, I actually really like it, I really like her. I tap her chin and she crawls up me until she's lying stomach to stomach on me, nose to nose. She grins, golden eyes sparkling. I kiss the corner of her mouth, she giggles. "Stop distracting me." I nod but kiss her cheek.

And I wouldn't necessarily call it distracting, more like diverting her attention to something else. "Are you going to answer my question?" I chuckle. She strokes my cheek. "Should I be worried? Is there competition?" She laughs with a smile.

"Of course not." I smile a genuine smile, and she seems to understand. "You're the only one I want."

"Good to know" I raise a hand to my cheek and entwine my fingers with hers.

I grin he lips settling on my cheek for a lingering kiss. I close my eyes, and think of the Volturi and how much less I could care about their opinions on mine and Alice's relationship.

She's my mate and so much more than that, and I'd rather die than let anything get between us. I turn my head and capture her lips, she smiles and I wrap my arms around her waist tightly. I'm afraid if I let her go, she'd disappear forever.


	8. The thruth is revealed

**Authors note: **

**ALERT!**

**Hey guys, I'm back again with a new chapter. I'll be honest with you, I'm thinking of giving up on this story. I have loved writing it but I feel like other than myself and a couple of others, who else actually likes the story? I know it'd be stupid to just give up on it, but I really do feel like the only reason that I'm writing this is because I want. I know that's why someone should write but it feels pointless to me if no one is going to read it. If you guys think I'm stupid or something for thinking of giving up on this then do so, but I just want to know if you guys like it or not.**

**Sorry if it seems rushed.**

**Chapter 8-The truth is revealed**

**Enjoy :D**

I open my eyes the next morning to see a beaming Alice staring at me. Not even blinking, which I find a bit weird. "Good morning." She says sweetly, I cover my head with the pillow and close my eyes again. It's way too early for her adorableness. She chuckles, pulls the pillow away from my face then leans forward to press her nose to mine. I blink a few times. My sleepy mood is still there and I have no intention of letting it fade. What is she doing? I ask myself as she shuffles closer. "You look so beautiful when you sleep." I blink again with a sleepy smile.

"Do I?" I yawn and stretch my arms above my head. The blanket slips off exposing my stomach, since I move during my sleep my shirt has scrunched up underneath my bare breasts. I look down and grin, there's a bite scar on my left hip. I don't remember what caused it, but I remember the pain it caused when I was hurt. I also have one across the back of my neck with a similar shape to the one on my hip.

Alice's dainty hand traces the crooked lines with the tips of her fingers. I look up into her eyes; they're focused on my scar. I shake my head and sit up, my messy black hair falling over my eyes, and the shirt falling back down.

I pull her into my lap at less than half of my vampire speed and strength, which I'm sure made her a little bit dizzy and dazed. She squeals when I have my arms wrapped around her, I press a kiss behind her ear and run my hands over her stomach. She giggles and uses her blurring vampire speed to get her toned legs either side of my stomach, leaning over me with her hands pinning my hands above my head on the pillow. "Pinned ya." I smirk. I'm pressed against the mattress but I don't feel threatened or anything like I would if it were anything else. I'm actually very pleased that she's doing this. She's smirking at me, I blow the hair off her face with my cold air breath, Alice smiles. I turn my head to kiss her wrist then decide to show her a fraction of what I can do by reversing our positions in less than a second.

She looks up at me in awe, I lean down. "Good morning Alice." She chuckles. "And were you by chance watching me while I was sleeping?" She nods. Her mouth zipped shut. I chuckle and kiss her, relaxing on top of her until my body is pressed against her completely. Her hand threads into my hair and they brush it off my face to tuck it behind my ears. I open my mouth and suck on her top lip, she smiles and snakes her tongue out to touch mine through my parted lips. Her hands leave my head and move over my neck and back until she can grab my ass. I groan into her mouth, she chuckles hotly and squeezes again.

I freeze.

This is going way to fast. I jump back and sit on the end of the bed; crossing my legs when I land, and then shutting my eyes. I breathe out then reopen them to see a flustered Alice. I smile weakly.

"Sorry Alice." She shakes her head and crawls closer to me, I drop my eyes to the bed so I don't look at her lips or her eyes. Otherwise I'm going to do something that I don't want to happen just yet. She sits in front of me, her knees touch mine and she leans forward so that I can see her. She smiles.

"Don't be honey." I raise an eyebrow. "I wasn't exactly telling you to stop. I actually liked it." I smile and pull her into a hug.

"Me too." If I could blush I would be doing that right now. I kiss her cheek softly.

"Let's go downstairs. School should be happening in about an hour and I need to get ready." She changes the subject and hops off the bed, pulling me along with her by my hand.

"What are you going to wear today?" I ask. She shrugs and blurs into her large wardrobe. Leaving me to walk after her at a slow human pace.

I enter the small room to see Alice running around the room riffling through clothes and drawers, looking for the perfect outfit. I lean against a wardrobe and watch her with a gleam in my eye as she gets dressed multiple times and changing different outfits. She finally puts on a pair of designer jeans, a beautiful shirt and a leather jacket. I move very to her dresser and pick up a necklace that has caught my eye. I pick it up then stand behind Alice the next second. She jumps slightly. I put the necklace on her and clip it together at the back.

She turns around in my arms. She scrutinises my vest top and loose trousers. Oh no, "You are not going to school dressed like this." I laugh and lean my chin on the top of her head.

"Oh. And what are you going to do about it midget." I taunt.

"I am not short, you're just freakishly tall." I laugh again and lean down so I'm eye to eye with her to tease her. She pouts.

"Meany." I smile and kiss the tip of her nose.

"How about now?" She still ignores me. I kiss her cheek, still no reaction. So I do it again to her other cheek, then forehead then chin again. She chuckles. "Okay fine. You're not mean, just a bit weird." I nod, accepting that, because I am. I know I am. And being weird is awesome.

She takes my hand again. "Let's go to yours and get you some clothes. I would lend you mine but there's quite a difference in height." I wrap my arm around her waist and lift her up into my arms. I then blur to my house. I place her on my comfortable bed and watch her as she takes in what just happened.

"Is that as fast as you can go?" I smirk.

"Of course not." I boast and cross my arms. She leans forward.

"Then how fast can you go?" I grin.

I blur away, get dressed, put my shoes on and a necklace and come back in, closer than before. All in about two maybe three seconds. I smile and kiss her. "Fast enough?"

"That'll do for now." I fall onto the bed next to her and lean into her side. She pauses for a moment a thoughtful look on her face. "Keira is it alright if I ask you some things?" I nod and look down at her. Why not? Better here than at her house, where you have a nosy, eaves dropping family to listen in to everything that we say.

I nod "What sorts of things?"

"Just stuff about you, like where are you from. Who are your family? How old are you? What's your favourite food, car, place to visit? Do you like swimming, sports, how do you feel about T.V?" Wow, doesn't take her time does she? I roll over so I can lie on her, her legs open and I lie between them and rest my head on her stomach.

"I had a mother and father like everyone else, they were good people. Kind, loving, considerate. I loved them dearly, they were the best parents that anyone would be lucky to have... I also had a little brother." Something strikes at my dead heart, and I can feel tears forming. No, I can't do this now. I blink a few times, ridding that emotion from my mind completely so my face becomes stony. It'll be easier for me to talk about it if I just block out those emotions entirely.

Alice senses my change and starts to play with my hair. "He was young, I was his role model. He looked up to me more than our parents." I smile slightly. "He was the most charming little boy in the entire world. Always loved pranks but wouldn't take them to far, so happy and free." Okay that's enough about them "To answer your other question, I love my Lamborghini, or any fast car to be exact. My favourite food is Italian, and on a rare occasion, Japanese." I chuckle, I've always found something spicy about Italian blood. Must be the food they eat or something, "And I absolutely love Europe, the sights are beautiful, the people are amazing and it's my favourite country. I also have other friends there."

"Who are your friends?" Oh shit. I sigh.

"She's more than a friend, more like a sister. Her names Nicola" What? I'm not going to give her Jane's name. That would be disastrous if she were to piece it together. "I love swimming, but I thought you would have figured out since you've seen me do it." I smirk, "And I do like sports, and T.V. Anyone who doesn't is insane." Her hand stops moving, and she stiffens a little bit underneath me. "Are you alright?" I push back and rest on my arms to look down at her. Hey golden eyes are glazed over and she's staring off into space. Her expressionless face contorts into one of horror after a couple of seconds.

I patiently wait until she comes to before I stroke her cheek. "What did you see?"

"The Volturi are sending someone." Fucking fabulous. "One of the twins, Jane is on her way here." I frown. She would see that wouldn't she? It would be Just my luck to have a psychic vampire for a mate. Not that I'm complaining. "She's also bringing someone with her. I don't recognise her though. She doesn't look to be a vampire" And she's brought Nicola along.

"How long until they get here?"

She sits up, forcing me to move off her. "Couple days at most. At most about a week." They're not here for you beautiful, they're here to visit me. I so desperately want to put her worries at ease and tell her that, but then will lead to more questions being asked and me lying to her.

"Then you've got time. So just relax, help me pick out an outfit that accentuates my ass-" She chuckles. "-ets or something then we go to school. You don't need to worry." She nods, but there's still and underlining of worry on her face. I sigh and bring her into my arms. I press a kiss to her cheek.

"It's going to be fine Alice." She sighs.

"How do you possibly know that Keira? They don't just come here for any reason. A visit form them always means trouble." I hold back a smirk for her sake. I also don't want to get slapped, and I foresee that if I smile I will get hit around the face. "But we haven't done anything wrong, nothing at all. They have no reason to come to Forks." I tighten my grip and I don't intend to let go until she's calmed down completely.

She struggles but I don't loosen my grip, I make it the slightest. "Get off Keira. I'm not in the mood right now." I kiss her head.

"I will when you stop being stressed out and frustrated. I doubt they're even here to bother you, they could just be passing through" She scoffs. "Or they could be visiting the shifters." Yeah because that's gonna happen. I didn't even believe that.

"Really, that's the best you can come up with." I shrug and kiss the top of her head again lovingly. "And how did you know about them?" Who the shifters?

I chuckle. "It's hard not to when their stench is everywhere in this town." I fall back onto my bed pulling her with me and wrapping my legs over as well, holding her in place. "Alice, please stop worrying." I see her face and she's grinning widely.

"If I say I will can you hold me like this for a while?" I smirk and lean down so my forehead presses against hers.

"Of course Alice." She grins and wraps her arms over my waist. I collapse and she makes an oomph sound.

My eyes close and I lean my head into the crook of her neck. My thoughts returning to my 'sisters' and Nicola's visit. I know why they're here, it's because she said she'd visit once I'd settled down, and now that I have she's making good on her end of the deal. But did she have to do it like this? So Alice could see it. Or was she hoping that she'd see them? Damn woman, I'll have to ask her when she gets here. I doubt she's staying for long anyway, few days at most. The midget will probably demand me to entertain her while she's here. And I don't see how that's going to be possible if I'm with Alice, and go to school. And those shifters are bound to get suspicious by the strong scent of her. And when I say strong I really mean it, it should spread around the town once she arrives. Alerting any vampire lower than her to not pass through. Except the Cullen's of course, I'm just hoping that Alice isn't going to mention that Jane is visiting. If that happens I don't know what they'll do, probably panic.

I sigh and focus back on Alice and how comfortable she looks underneath me. Her eyes are closed and she's so still. I peer up so I can see her eyes, they've snapped open now. She's raised an eyebrow and is looking at me oddly. Okay what is going on?

"Do you know Jane?" Well shit. I did not see that coming. I open my mouth to reply, "Don't lie to me Keira." Whaddoido? She sighs and pushed me back so I'm sitting in front her. "Well?"

I nod hesitantly, and look into her eyes. "Yeah." I'm shocked when she lets out a relieved sigh. "Why aren't you mad at me?" I inquire, I was expecting her to yell at me for lying to her and storming out in a huff, not this. A sigh and relaxed posture, not what I was expecting at all.

"Oh believe me I'm mad at you; but I'm also a happy that maybe she's not coming here to sentence us all to death or something.

"She wouldn't do that Alice."

"That's what you say, but what I've heard about her she's not exactly nice. Some even tell me she's a stick up bitch" I growl, my eyes darkening. Alice's eyes widen. "Sorry." I hiss loudly at her then slap my hand over my mouth. I shake my head, and guilt slams into me.

"It's fine,." I take a deep breath. "I just get defensive over her; she's physically younger than me so I feel like I'm the big sister." Alice gawks. "And that I need to protect her." Alice is still gawking at me. "What ?"

"You're a member of the Volturi?" Well there's no point in lying about it anymore.

I nod again. "A little bit."

"Huh, I never would have guessed."

Well at least she's not mad, or I don't think she is. She pulls me to my feet.

"Now come on, we have school to go to your highness."

**Reviews are welcome, and I hope you liked it.**

**Lia**


End file.
